The Winchester Code
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What happens when the next generation of Winchesters turns out to be supernaturally powerful? Will the elder generation be able to stop the demons from attacking to give the kids a normal life or will time repeat itself? SEQUEL TO 'TWTPATW'.
1. Two and a Half Years Later

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Yay! We're back! I'm so excited! Lol. Hope you liked 'The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters'. And now we're off to start 'The Winchester Code'. Alrighty, hope you enjoy the tales of Dean, Sam, Jess, Alex, and the rest of their clan. Lol. Enjoy!

Also, this is a really long chapter to start you guys out with. :)

**Chapter One**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

It had been two and a half years since I left. Over two whole years without seeing Jess, Sam, Alex, Tommy, Dad, or my new niece, Mary. Over two years of living out of hotels and hunting demons. And I was getting sick of it. I wanted to stop. I had lived this way for years.

So I decided it was time to take a break.

I was in the Impala, driving toward Sam's house. The thought of giving him a ring to tell him I was visiting, came and went as I cranked up Led Zeppelin. But there were a few thoughts that stuck.

Jess. Would she be there? Or did she leave just like I did? God knows: I wanted her there. In the time I had left them, I hadn't thought of being with anyone else. I mean, I was with other people… but they always seemed to blur into her. I guess Dad was right. Some people make you want nothing else but them. But she didn't want me. I knew that. So I would have to get over her like she had me. But not anytime soon.

Sam. He was graduating in a week. And what a surprise: he was Valedictorian. Not to mention that Alex, now his wife, was expecting his baby… another one. Jeez. I really needed to give Sam a lesson in birth control. From what Sam told me she had done a great job with Tommy and Mary. She was always helping them or teaching them or playing with them. I had to let a smile cross my lips. It sounded like Sammy had some competition.

I pulled into their driveway and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the car that was there. A Corvette. Holy crap.

I got out of the Impala and slammed the door shut. I could only stare at this muscle car. It was beautiful. A black Corvette. Amazing.

I could stay in that spot all day, but decided not to. Instead I went inside through the backdoor, using the key Sam had sent me.

"Marco," I called to the house. I didn't know who was home.

"Polo," came the shout. I followed it into the laundry room. There folding laundry was the one person I never thought I'd see again. Jess.

She looked up at me and almost dropped the shirt she was folding.

"Dean," she whispered.

We were just watching each other. What else could we do?

"Dean," came a half asked, half said voice. I turned around and found Sam staring at me from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see your big brother," I asked.

"No, man," Sam said as he wrapped his big clumsy arms around me. "I just can't believe you're here."

"Get your hands off me," I told him as I shooed his hands away.

"Sorry," he said and backed away. "Do you want to see the kids?"

I nodded and was brought out into the living room. I watched as a pregnant Alex sat on the couch and read to a three-year-old Tommy and a just-short-of-two Mary.

Sam, who was standing next to me, said, "Guess who's here?"

The three younger Winchesters looked up before Tommy and Mary ran to me, shouting, "Uncle Dean!"

I wasn't too sure as to what I should do. Nor did I know how they knew my name. They hadn't seen me in two and half years.

"We have pictures of you on the fridge, Uncle Dean," Jess explained as she walked into the room and looked into my eyes. "They want to play."

I nodded before looking away and down toward the munchkins. "Anyone know how to gopher hunt," I asked.

Mary shook her head as she watched me. She was cute with her chocolate brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, and Sam-ish features. She was wearing this pink dress and had white socks on. Tommy answered, "No." He wore jeans and a t-shirt that read something about Power Rangers. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes – if I didn't know better, I would say the two were biologically related.

"Dean," Sam asked.

I looked up toward Sam and found he was shooting daggers at me. I guess he didn't want me to teach them how to gopher hunt.

"Little dudes," I said before looking down at the kids. "And dudettes, I'll read you guys a book. Or do a puzzle."

Tommy looked to Mary before he turned up to me and said, "Mary wants to play dolls."

"Uh- okay." I watched as Tommy grabbed Mary's hand and the pair started toward the stairs, most likely to get… I cringed at the thought: dolls.

"Tommy's a medium," Sam explained. "It ran on his dad's side. Mary's a telepath."

"I can't leave you guys without it turning into a circus, huh," I joked and turned to Alex. "I hope he's treating you right."

She smiled and laughed a bit as I gave her a hug, "Great."

Sam gave me a look before smiling also.

"Alex," Jess said. She was standing behind me in the doorway. I could tell she was avoiding me. "I'm going to school. I'll bring pizza home for dinner."

Alex nodded and Jess turned to leave. I watched her go – once again. I would've probably stood there all day long if it weren't for the two kids that came running in, holding dolls, shouting, "Uncle Dean!"

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

A lot had changed in the past two and half years. I kept going to Stanford and recently finished up. My graduation was in a week. Alex and I got married. Jess decided to live with us and went to Stanford to become a doctor. Tommy was getting ready to start school in the fall. Mary was born. Me and Alex had a third on the way. Not to mention, finding out that Tommy communicates with the dead and Mary can play with people's thoughts. I only wondered what powers the next child would bring to the table.

But through it all, I had hopped that Dean would be coming back to visit. He hadn't showed at Alex's and my wedding, or when Mary was born. But when I saw Dean in the laundry room, I realized just how much our family needed him. We had missed him while he was gone, but now he was back – hopefully for good.

"Sam," Alex asked. Dean was playing with the kids on the floor and Alex was sitting on the couch. I was standing next to her.

"Yeah," I asked and came out of my daze.

"Can I talk to you? In the kitchen?"

I nodded and followed Alex out of the living room and into the peacefulness of the kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table and I grabbed a seat across from her.

"What's up," I asked her.

"Don't get me wrong: I'm happy Dean's visiting. But what about Jess," she asked using hand gestures. "She didn't seem too pleased."

I thought about it for a second, before deciding to tell her, "The night Dean left, I had a vision. Jess was crying on her bed and she called Dean's phone."

Alex arched an eyebrow, "This means she still likes him, how?"

"She got his answering machine. He said something about her and she smiled. So when Jess came back, I took her to the lake and she told me about what he did. I told her to call him and she kinda blew it off."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"I know Dean likes Jess, but I think she likes him, too. And there's something on his answering machine. We need to find out what it is."

Alex nodded and stood up. She got the phone off the hook and dialed Dean's number. After a few seconds, she looked up at me and said, "Oh my God. Call it and listen."

I took the phone from her and dialed Dean's number. I got his answering machine after a few seconds. It was obviously Dean's voice, "Its Dean. Leave a message if you've got a gig for me. If it's Jess: I'm sorry. Please give me a call."

I hung up and Alex said, "That comes from a song. It's one of Jess' favorites."

I nodded, "So he likes her, that's definite. But does she like him?"

Alex got a mischievous look, "We can find out."

"Alex," I said. "Don't tell me were killing one of them. This is not Romeo and Juliet."

She took her chance and playfully slapped me on the arm, "I only read that book while I was pregnant with Mary."

"Twenty-three times," I added, earning an amused glare.

"Remember the time I was expecting Mary," she asked. "Somehow Mary made me use her powers, right?"

I nodded remembering the time her and Jess' powers clashed, "Yeah. It caused us a lot of trouble."

"No, not that time," she told me. "When I read your mind as you studied for your final."

I nodded, "It drove you up the wall."

She gave me another playful glare, "Yes, I did, Samuel."

I gave her a glare, "What's the point, _dear_?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I think this baby's an empath."

"You want to tap into the baby's powers," I asked. Last time Alex accidentally used the fetus' powers, she almost got herself and Jessica killed.

"Yeah. But it would be different from last time. Mary has telepathy, something Jess has too. But none of us have empathy. So there's no way anyone could get hurt."

"Alex," I said. This was not my idea of helping Jess and Dean. "I don't-"

"Think I should use the baby's powers? Too bad. I already did," she said defiantly.

I sighed. I wasn't angry, just worried, "Why?"

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I was helping the neighbor's plant flowers and my chest started to hurt. I turned around and Mrs. Mowat was having a heart attack."

"You didn't tell me that's how it happened."

"I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things or not. So I tried it again with you after you got your tooth pulled."

"It hurt, didn't it," I asked her, remembering the pain I went through.

She cringed, "Yeah."

I gave in, "I guess we can use the powers."

She smiled, "When Jess comes home?"

I nodded. We were now playing matchmakers.

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

I thought I was over him. I thought I was over Dean. But I wasn't. So when he showed up, he scared me. And I ran. I left to go to med school – even though I had no classes for the week.

I pulled into the college parking lot and walked into the little café they had set up on campus. I grabbed a tea and sat at one of the booths. I needed to think.

Why did he come back? He hadn't returned for anything else – including the birth of his niece. But he came back for Sammy's graduation. Something wasn't right. I knew he loved Sam but… to miss out on Sam's first biological child being born? He didn't even send a card. So to show up out of the blue? This guy was confusing.

"Hey, what's up," my friend, Patrick, said as he slid into the booth next to me.

"Nothing. You," I asked, being considerate.

"Liar," he called my bluff. "Your face gives you away. What are you really thinking about?"

"A cure for the common cold," I joked. He smiled.

Patrick was in the school's med program too. He came all the way from Michigan to go to Stanford. That's where we met. I helped him out with med terms and everything since I'm already a RN and studied Latin – something that goes far in a medical career. And he just helped me out with everyday things… like making sure I had a ride home after getting drunk.

"Jessica," he said. "You shouldn't keep it inside. Is it about that Dean guy?"

I nodded. I had told Pat about Dean one time… when I was really, really drunk. The next morning I woke up and he was there, offering Tylenol and water. But he never really let me live it down.

"I really need my guy friends to be straight," I joked. "They can't read women as easy."

"Funny," he told me. "What happened with Dean? I thought he was on a road trip."

"He was," I said, unsure of what to say. "But he decided to come back. I think it was for Sam's graduation."

He nodded.

"I thought I was over him," I said.

"You thought that a year and half ago too," he said with a knowing smile.

I tried to swat at him, but missed. I must have talked about Dean more then I thought that night.

"What's your diagnosis, doctor," I asked.

"I think you loved him all along. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, doctor. Now would you go and call your boyfriend?"

He shot me a playful glare, "You know I broke up with him."

"Not by the way you're thinking," I said. I had told him about my powers after we met.

His cheeks got red and he said, "Why don't you just give him a chance, Jess?"

"Because he hit me!"

"You even said yourself: you thought it was an accident."

"What would you do if it was your boyfriend?"

He stopped to think, "I'd be angry but eventually calm down and call him to talk about it."

I scoffed, "Right. Hey Pat?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd you do when you found Marc in bed with that guy from the law school?"

"Dumped him," Patrick said automatically.

"So why should I consider taking Dean back?"

"Marc was unfaithful. Was Dean?"

I looked down at my tea, "No."

"Think about it, Jess," he said as he stood up. "But right now, I'm late for a date with my… ex-boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "So I was right?"

I gave me a funny look before admitting, "Yeah. Later."

And with that, he walked away.

I tossed out the rest of my tea and got into my Corvette – I had gotten it last month but still kept my Camero. I pulled out of the college and started toward home. And its new visitor. But first, I had to pick up pizza.

Fifteen minutes later, I was home and walking inside with pizza. I opened the door and called, "Dinner's served."

Immediately, Sam and Alex were there, helping me get things ready. They were being helpful. Almost too helpful. A few seconds later, Dean walked in. He was playing Superwoman with Mary and Tommy trailed close behind him.

I looked away. I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to make it through this visit.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam and I had it all planned out. We would help them start the kids on dinner before announcing we had a doctor's appointment and would be back soon. They were to baby-sit.

"Tommy and Mary take a seat," Sam said as he helped them get ready while I cut their pizza up.

When it was ready, I turned to see what Sam had done. He put himself on one end, me on the other, and our children on one side of the table… leaving Jess and Dean to sit next to each other.

When dinner (an obviously uncomfortable one for Dean and Jess) was done, Sam and I quickly cleaned the table before grabbing our jackets.

"Where are you going," Jess asked us as Sam got his keys.

"We have a doctor's appointment for the baby," Sam answered for me. I wasn't a very convincing liar.

Jess nodded, "When did this come up?"

"The doctor called yesterday and said they could see me early," I answered – after all, it wasn't a complete lie. I just had the actual appointment tomorrow.

"Thanks for babysitting," Sam said as we walked out the door.

Once outside, I had to laugh. That was way too easy.

"They can still hear us," Sam scolded. "Wait until we get in the car."

But he couldn't help it either. We were laughing too hard. Finally we got in the car and realized we didn't have anywhere to go.

"What were we thinking," I asked and leaned my head back into the headrest and laughed. "We have no where to go and a few hours to blow."

He laughed a little and said, "I bet we could find something to do."

I shot him a look as he pulled out, "Sam, what are you thinking?"

He gave me that face. The one he used when he thought about me and him together physically, "You know."

I gave him another glare and said, "What about spying?"

"Alex," he said. "I know that's one of your hobbies, but… it's Dean and Jess. Seriously. Are you sure you want to spy?"

I thought about it for a second before nodding, "Yup."

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled out onto the main road. "Did you get a reading off of Jess?"

"She's confused," I said. "She misses him and still likes him but something tells her that he would hurt her again."

"Dean wouldn't hurt her. You know that," Sam told me.

"But she doesn't. And I think she means emotionally not physically."

"Could she be looking for a reason not to like him?"

"Definitely," I said. "That's most likely what it is."

Sam nodded and pulled into this drive-in movie theater. "What do you want to see," he asked me.

"Whatever," I told him.

He nodded and got tickets to some chick flick. He was trying to score. I shook my head at how much he acted like Dean. And he didn't even realize it.

He pulled into a spot and turned off the car.

"Are you trying to freeze us," I asked him. It was the beginning of summer, but the nights were still cold.

"I thought we could use body heat for warmth," he said. He was so serious.

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head, "Funny, Samuel."

He gave me a look that said 'oh-no-you-didn't'. I responded by smiling and bobbing my head. I did just call him Samuel.

"What's wrong, Sammy," I mocked.

That was one of the last straws.

"Alex," he said half scolding, half trying not to laugh. "Watch what you call me."

"Sorry, Samuel," I said, hiding a smile of my own. "Oops, I meant Sammy." That was it.

The next thing I knew, he was tickling me until no return.

"Stop," I begged for mercy between laughs. "I'll call you by your name!"

"What's that," he asked, still tickling me.

"Sam! It's Sam," I shouted.

He smiled his trademark grin that made his face light up before I realized the position we were in. I was lying on the front seat, back facing down. Sam was straddling my hips with his knees, his arms above my head. How we got there, I have no clue. But I didn't care right now. He brought his face down toward mine and kissed me.

We didn't really watch the movie.


	2. One Sentence and a Million Consequences

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Totally forgot to tell everyone. The story is dedicated to Alex. The last one was dedicated to her, so it seems right to have this one be the same way. :)

It took me forever (meaning like a month. Yes, I was working on this story while I was working on The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters. Lol) to think of a way to get Dean and Jess on talking terms. I think I've figured it out… I have to thank _Lamae_ for that. I was replying to her when the idea struck me. :) Thanks!

Enjoy chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When Alex and I got home, we found a note on the kitchen table. It said the kids were bathed and put to bed. Signed by Jess only. Uh-oh. That could be trouble.

Alex and I shared a look that asked each other if we were wrong to set them up. We dismissed the thought and went on to bed.

The next morning, I woke up early and slipped into the kitchen silently. Dean was already there.

"Hey," I said. "How'd it go last night? We're the kids good?" I was actually hopping to find out if he and Jess talked.

"Jess said she would take care of them. Ask her," he answered and took another sip of his coffee. "Coffee's in the pot."

I forced a smile. That was not what I wanted. "Thanks." I poured myself a cup before grabbing a seat next to Dean.

"Nice ride outside. Whose is it," Dean asked.

"The Corvette?"

He nodded. I answered, "Jess'. She bought it a while back."

Dean nodded before putting his cup in the sink. He was just about to walk back upstairs when he turned to me and said, "Sam, if you try and set us up one more time…"

"You'll pound my face in. I know the drill," I said, not looking at him.

He turned and went back upstairs.

I finished my coffee before going back upstairs and waking Alex.

"Wake up," I said into her ear as I gently shook her.

She groaned a little before turning to me and asking, sleepily, "What?"

"Dean and Jess slept together," I lied. I had to wake her up somehow. It worked and she wanted more details: How did I know? I backtracked and told her all about Dean's and my brotherly chat downstairs.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After I heard all about Sam and Dean's chat, I came up with a wicked plan. Well, not wicked… But I'd get in trouble for it. Big trouble.

"I'm sending Jess flowers from a secret admirer," I told him and got up to change for the day.

"You're what," Sam asked and followed me into the closet.

"Sending her flowers," I repeated and started to pick out clothes from our walk-in closet.

"You heard what Dean would do to me, right," Sam asked. "I could use a face, ya know."

I rolled my eyes, "He said for you not to meddle in his affairs. Not me. Plus, it's Jess' affairs."

I gave him a smile before kissing him on the lips and heading into the bathroom.

"Alex," he called after me. "I think Dean implied you too."

I sighed, "When do you learn?" I shook my head, pretending to be ashamed, "If they don't point it out specifically, it means they want you to do it."

"I should have locked you up when you decided to take that course," he sighed.

"The reading people course," I asked. He nodded.

"It helped you figure out your professor wanted to give you _extra credit_," I said with a major, knowing smile. He rolled his eyes at me, realizing what I was referring to. His teacher wanted Sam to screw around so she could give him an A. The outcome? Let's just say she won't be teaching for a very long time.

"Alex," he said in a scolding tone.

"Yes, dear," I asked with humor dripping in my voice.

"I can't change your mind, but please," he begged. "If you do anything, get me protection from Dean."

I laughed, "Can do sweetheart." I gave him a quick kiss before getting ready for the day.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

The day went by in a blur. Alex went out to do some errands. Sam went to school for a bit. Jess went to her friend's. But we could all tell by the way she was dressed she was going partying.

It was two in the morning when I came down to the kitchen for a drink. The house was extremely quiet until the phone rang. It made me jump – jeez, I really needed to work on my hunting techniques. I snatched it off the holder. What else was I supposed to do? Everyone else was asleep.

"Hello," I asked. I had to remind myself to quiet down. I was way loud.

"Hi. This is Patrick," the dude said. "I'm Jess' friend. I need someone to pick her up. She got really drunk."

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain this to Alex and Sam? 'I woke you up because Jess needs a ride home and I don't think she wants me to do it?' Nope. Instead, I agreed, "I'll do it."

I got instructions, changed my clothes, and got to the college dorm within twenty minutes. I easily found the room where Jess was supposed to be.

I knocked on the door, "Hello?"

Some guy with black hair and blue eyes came out of the room in the back. "You are?"

"Dean. I'm here for Jess."

His eyes got wide, "Uh-oh. She's gonna kill me."

"Where is she," I sighed. This was getting tiring.

"In here," the dude, who I assumed was Patrick, said.

I followed this guy into a bedroom where Jess was laying on the bed. She was obviously drunk, but asleep. "Thanks," I muttered to the guy as I picked her up in my arms. I couldn't believe that she had passed out. In a guy's bedroom nonetheless. I held back my anger as she came to.

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

I remember going to a party, getting drunk, and then passing out on Patrick's bed. That was pretty much it. I do not remember going to a one-bed hotel room with someone who was in the shower. Or changing into a man's shirt.

My thoughts were broken as I heard the bathroom door open to revel a shirtless Dean. Oh my God. Did I? Did we?

"Advil's on the nightstand," he said as he entered the room and looked for something.

"Did we," I began to ask but was cut off when Dean answered, "No. I slept in the chair."

I nodded even though his back was to me and dry swallowed the Advil. "What did we do," I asked.

Dean turned to me and shook his head, "A guy named Patrick called. Said you passed out. I came and brought you here. Tommy and Mary didn't need to see you drunk."

I bit my lip and looked down, "Thanks."

He shrugged and sat on the bed, "Take a shower and I'll bring you home."

That's when I remembered something I had told him while I was drunk - of course. "Dean?"

"What," he replied. He didn't even turn to me.

"Did I tell you," I started, but could barely finish. "I loved you?"

He turned around and looked into my eyes. I hated when he did that. I mean, I loved it, but…

He answered, "You want the truth?"

I almost cringed, but instead nodded. "Yeah," he answered in a low tone.

"What'd you say," I asked. He didn't answer me and I could tell he was debating on what to tell me, so I added, "The truth, Dean."

He quietly replied, "I told you I loved you too."


	3. Four People and a Whole Lot of Emotions

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Oh my God. Dean told me he loved me.

"I'll wait in the car," he said and started to escape to the door.

"Dean, don't," I told him. I was so close to getting him back. I wanted him back. I needed him back.

He had one hand on the doorknob but stopped when I asked him to. There was only one way to see if he meant what he said.

I would've gone to him, but I didn't trust my legs right now. "Come here," I told him. He hesitated but turned around and took two long strides toward me.

"I don't bite," I joked. He took the clue and walked another step toward me. If I reached out, I would touch him.

I put all my trust in my legs and stood carefully. But it wasn't enough. My legs buckled underneath me and I started to fall. Dean caught me.

"Hey," he said gently as he helped me up. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I just…" I really had no reason as to why I fell. I was now able to stand on my own, but Dean wasn't moving his hands. They were still there, on my back. Not that I cared. Hell, he could keep his hands on me for the rest of our lives and then some.

I was gazing into his beautiful green eyes. My emotions weren't as clouded now and I could tell what he was thinking. He was sorry. Sorry he had hit me – even though it wasn't on purpose. Sorry he left us. For the past few days he had thought about me and how to get me back. Apparently I hadn't called his phone.

What the hell is it with people and Dean's phone? Jeez. It must be a Winchester thing.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what," he asked, surprised.

"I shouldn't have left you. You needed help and I just-"

"Jess," he shushed me. I quieted. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have hurt you. I-"

Was Dean Winchester apologizing? My mind couldn't grasp the thought.

"Do you still love me," I interrupted. He shifted his gaze to my eyes and nodded without hesitation.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When Alex and I got up the next morning, we couldn't find Jess or Dean anywhere. The kids were still asleep as we conferred in the kitchen.

"What if they're out together," she asked me as I made some coffee.

"Jess probably crashed at Patrick's. And Dean might have went somewhere," I told her as I placed a cup of coffee in front of her before sitting down with my own.

"Sam, since when does the obvious explanation apply to this family?"

"Never," I answered. We learned that a long time ago.

As I was about to tell her something, we I heard the front door open. I shot her a wary look before getting up silently and starting toward the door.

I checked behind me and saw Alex hot on my heels. I flattened by back against the wall and glanced around it. Oh my God. There was Dean, his hands at Jess' waist. Hers were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing. Guess we didn't need to do anything, huh?

I quickly pulled back before nodding Alex toward the kitchen. When we got in there, I whispered, "They're together."

Her eyes light up, "Really?"

I nodded before calling – as if I didn't know who it was, "Dean? Is that you?"

I heard him clear his throat before saying, "Yeah."

"Do you know if Jess' home," I called back as he came into the kitchen.

"She pulled in behind me," he answered without looking at us. He grabbed some coffee as Alex and I talked through our eyes.

'They don't want us to know?' 'Guess so.' 'But why?' 'Ask them.'

A few minutes later, I heard the front door close and, "I'm home."

"Kitchen," Alex called.

Jess came in and acted as if nothing had happened between Dean and her. He acted the same way. But why? And what did happen?

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I was just as lost as Sam was. We were getting changed and the only thing we seemed to talk about was what's going on between them. I mean, it was interesting, but we had a life too.

"Let's change the subject, Sam," I said as I applied the only make-up I wear, mascara.

"What," Sam asked as he poked his head in the bathroom from our room.

"Their love life is getting boring," I said and put the mascara in its rightful drawer. "Let's talk about ours."

He gave me a funny look before going back into our room to finish changing. "Alex, all the proof you need is that empath you're carrying."

"Sam," I scolded.

He laughed, "Well it is."

I decided that my husband didn't need to hide from me while he was changing. So I rounded the corner and was met by a half-clothed Sam. He had a black tee on with some type of logo and was trying to put his jeans on over his plaid boxers.

"What's that," I asked him as I noticed a nasty looking bruise on the inside of his thigh.

"Nothing," he replied and tried to put his pants on quicker. "I hit it when I was moving furniture the other day."

I rolled my eyes, "Liar. Sit."

"Alex," he protested. I pushed him down onto the bed. He used his hands to make sure he wasn't laying, but sitting, thus dropping the hold he had on his half-clothed jeans.

I pushed his legs open a little more so I could get a better look. He protested the whole time, "Alex, it's nothing."

I rubbed my finger along it and could tell by the way he tried to get away that it was hurting him. "Sam, how did you get this," I asked, knowing very damn well that it wasn't received from some furniture.

"Don't be mad," he begged as I stood up. I cocked an eyebrow.

"About what," I pressed and put my hands on my hips. "It isn't easy to get a bruise there unless you're…" Oh God. He wasn't, was he? Suddenly I felt light headed. "You're cheating on me," I finished in a whisper.

"Alex," Sam said as he jumped up and tried to put his hands on my arms but I backed away. "It's not that. I swear."

"What is it then," I almost screamed.

Defeated, he answered, "I went on a hunt."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Sam and Alex went upstairs to change for the day. They were totally trying to set us up. After all, they didn't know we were back together. But Jess and I were alone. Perfect. She was cooking some type of eggs on the stove as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I nuzzled my head in her neck. "Miss me," I asked.

I could tell she was smiling, "Maybe."

"Liar," I accused as she squirmed around me and put the scrambled eggs on two plates.

She took out some herbs and put them on the eggs. "Are you poisoning me," I asked as I watched her.

"Nope," she replied. "These are Alex's herbs she uses for spells and stuff."

"Why are you using them?"

She handed me my plate and winked at me as she said, "They increase sexual desire."

She brushed past me and I realized that whenever we did it, it would be fun. We hadn't gone at it while we were at the hotel. She kind of decided for both of us to wait until later.

I turned around and she was already seated at the kitchen table. I placed my plate on the table and was just about to sit when we heard yelling. 'What is it then?' Something inaudible was heard before silence. The next thing was the shattering of glass.

I looked at Jess and she held the same look of pure worry.

We started to run upstairs when something made me glance out the front window. "Sam," I shouted and ran out the door and over to my brother. He was wearing a shirt and boxers. There were cuts all over his front and only God knows how many more on his back.

"Sam," I asked. He was unconscious.

Jess went around the opposite side of Sam and knelt down. "Second story fall. Nothing major so far. Move," she commanded. I did and watched as she did some weird test I figured was to see if he had spinal damage. "He's good. Let's move."

She was confusing me with all this short-sentence doctor-nurse-mumbo- jumbo. "What," I asked.

She looked up at me before saying, "He fell from the second story. I need to help him inside. Come on."

We got him inside and on the couch. I went upstairs to find a first-aid kit. "Alex," I asked as I knocked on her and Sam's bedroom door.

She opened the door slowly, "Is he okay?" She looked worried.

"So far. I need a first-aid kit." Alex pointed to the hall closet. I grabbed it and turned to head downstairs when I saw Sam coming up and Jess hot on his heels trying to get him to stop. He was bleeding profusely and only watched Alex.

"We need to talk. Now," he told her as he grabbed her arm a little harshly and pulled her into their room, shutting the door behind them. Uh-oh. This was trouble.


	4. Twelve Flowers and a Protective Baby

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Lol. I had to laugh at everyone who got mad at Alex. (No offense to Alex!) But it wasn't her who did it. No worries… All is explained.

**Chapter Four**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When Sam closed that door behind them, I could only think that this meant trouble.

"Sam," I called through the door. By now the kids were up and watching us. "Sam!"

No answer. Jess came up behind me and called, "Guys, I'm taking the kids to the park." She shot me a troubled glance before turning around and ushering the kids into their respectful room.

Ten minutes later, the kids and Jess were ready to go to the park. But we still hadn't heard anything from Sam or Alex. I was starting to wonder if one of them killed the other.

"Come on," Jess said, breaking my thoughts. Tommy was walking down the stairs and she had picked up Mary. She was waiting for me. I nodded and we started toward the park.

Tommy and Mary walked and talked the whole time in front of us. Jess and I were walking side by side chatting about Sam and Alex.

"Did she push him out the window," I asked.

"No," she answered. "Alex wouldn't do that. She loves him."

"Sam looked pretty upset when he came upstairs. Not to mention he only watched Alex. That's got to mean something, Jess."

"I think Sam did something to upset her. But the baby tapped into that emotion and used against Sam."

"Trying to kill its father," I asked, skeptical.

She thought for a second, "No. It doesn't realize that Sam's its Dad."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever."

"Dean," she said while giving me a look.

"Jess," I said in the same tone with the same look.

"Aunt Jess," Tommy asked as he turned around toward us. "Who's Mary?"

Jess got a confused look on her face and I answered for her, "Mary's your sister."

"No. She has white hair," he said and ran a hand over his own hair. "She says hi."

By now Jess was kneeling to Tommy's height, "Are her eyes blue?"

Tommy turned his head as if looking at someone before nodding.

"That's your Grandma," Jess said. "Uncle Dean's and Daddy's Mom."

Tommy was talking to Mom?

Tommy nodded and Jess stood up to my height as we started to finish our walk to the park.

"What's the deal," I asked her.

"He talks to the dead."

I nodded and put an arm around Jess' shoulders. This was one weird family.

And I was part of it.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When I pulled her in the room behind me, she glared at me. Subconsciously, we both knew it would be better to wait until everyone left the house, so we didn't speak.

But as soon as that front door closed, she turned to me, "You went on a hunt? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wait a minute. You just threw me out of the window. What was that," I asked. My cuts were still bleeding.

"I didn't do it! I swear, Sam. You just," she said but then got frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair. "I got upset and then I think the baby played with my powers. Used them."

"How's that possible? None of our other kids did that!"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But the baby's done it before. When I tried to heal someone… the baby wouldn't let me."

"Why," I asked. Why wouldn't the baby let her do good?

"I think the powers hurt it. It doesn't like when I use them."

"Why would it make you use your powers then?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, "I think it wants to protect me. When you said that, I got upset. I think the baby mistook that for pain."

We were quiet for a second before she told me, "Lay down and I'll fix your cuts."

I nodded, peeled my shirt, and laid face down on the bed. I think my back was worse then the front. I heard her grab the first-aid kit and come back into the room.

As she set to work on my cuts, she said, "Why did you go on a hunt without telling me?"

"I thought you would worry," I admitted. "It was next door to Tommy's school and I didn't want it to spill over. I was afraid he would've gotten hurt."

She nodded and poured hydrogen peroxide on the gashes. "We need to learn how to control that baby," I commented.

"I guess it has Dean's protectiveness," she said. She was smiling.

"And your stubbornness," I added. She poured a little more peroxide on my cuts. "Oww," I whined.

"Stop being a baby," she told me hiding a little laughter. "And how did the ghost hit you there?"

My cheeks got a little red, "It turns out the ghost was a horny female. She tried to… uh-"

"I don't want to know anymore," she told me before laughing. "My husband almost got raped by a ghost?"

"Well if you didn't hunt for two years, you'd be rusty too!"

She stopped laughing and put the last of my bandages on my back. I turned over and winced at the pain that shot through it.

"Sorry," she said.

"You didn't do it," I told her and pulled her closer when she lay down on the bed next to me.

I could tell she smiled sadly. "Want to feel better," she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow before sitting up and looking at her, "We fight and then-"

"Sam," she scolded with a smile. "I was talking about painkillers." I laughed a little before nodding.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I couldn't be mad at Sam. Hell, I'd do the same thing. So I bandaged him up and we talked… and yelled about what he did. What else was there to do?

"Here," I said as I came back in the room with painkillers. "They'll make you fall asleep."

"That might not be a bad thing," he commented.

I nodded. It might not be. "I'll call the glass company," I said. "They'll be able to fix it."

"What's our excuse," he asked as he made himself comfy on the bed.

"You got mad and threw something through the window," I replied, questioningly and sat down next to him.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at me, "That makes it sound like I hurt you."

"What about the kids were playing football in the house," I asked.

"Works for me," he answered and closed his eyes again.

"Sweet dreams," I said trying to hide a bit of humor.

"Nope," he said and grabbed my waist. He pulled me to the opposite side of the bed where he let me lay down next to him. "You're staying here."

"Why," I asked, smiling.

"It was your baby that did this to me."

"Excuse me," I asked. We were both just fooling around. "My baby? If I recall correctly, you were right there next to me."

He stared in my eyes for a second, thinking, before answering, "Okay, our baby. But it's still in your body."

I sighed. I won… for now. I laid down next to him and he put his arm around my waist. "Night, Lex," he said.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Only Jess can call me that, _Sammy_."

"Only Dean can call me that," he muttered.

It took a few minutes, but we were both asleep.

When I woke up later, Sam wasn't in the bed. I got up and walked downstairs. The kids were playing in the living room so I asked, "Where's Daddy?"

Mary pointed to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen where Jess was opening the card on the flowers I sent… from a secret admirer.

"Who are they from," Sam asked.

Jess smiled, "A secret admirer."

Dean shot Sam a glare before Sam got defensive, "Dean! It wasn't me! I swear!"

Dean looked beyond mad. He and Jess had just gotten together and now I sent her false lover-flowers.

"Sam," Dean growled. "What did I tell you?"

"Dean, I swear to," Sam started but was cut off when Dean grabbed him and pushed him up the wall.

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

Great. Just great. Alex was trying to pull Dean off her husband when I said, "Get off him. I know who sent the flowers. Why would you care though?"

Dean shifted a glance toward me. We were still not telling Alex and Sam we were a couple as you can tell.

Dean let go of Sam, who fell to the floor followed by storming upstairs. Alex went to Sam to double check that he was still breathing as I calmly said, "I'm going to put these in my room."

I walked upstairs and entered my bedroom. I no sooner put the flowers on my dresser and I heard, "Who are they from?"

I turned around and found Dean standing behind me. "That wasn't really you down there, was it," I asked. "You were just acting, right?"

"I told Sam not to mess in my business, so it was kind of me. Not much," he said. He winked at me before adding, "Want to see me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not now, Dean."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "So who are they from?"

"Alex sent them," I said simply. "I used the flowers to see the past. She did it."

Dean nodded and I added, "They know we're a couple."

"Can we tell them," he begged.

"Nope. We know they know so we should use it against them."

He arched an eyebrow, "How?"

"I have my ways," I said.

He was about to reply when we heard a knock on the door, "Jess? Is Dean in there?"

We both stared at each other before Dean went to the opposite side of the room just in time and I said, in an angry tone, "He was just leaving."

Dean stomped out and past Alex who was in the doorway. She looked at me and I pretended to 'calm down'. "What's up," I asked and sat on the bed.

"Sam and I give up. We know you two are together again," she said and came in the room, shutting the door behind her. I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed next to me. "I won't tell Sam. We can let the boys decide who should give in first," she offered. "But come on. We are way more mature then them! Plus, I want details."

She smiled at me and I had to give in. I wanted to tell someone so badly. "Okay, okay," I admitted. "We're a couple."

"Spill," Alex said and sat on the bed across from me. I told her everything you guys already know, then some.

"I asked him if he loved me and he nodded. It was like time was frozen," I told her. "Then I reached up and gave him a peck on the mouth. It was like something out of a movie, Lex. He looked at me and kissed me so hard I thought I was seeing stars. Then we-"

"I don't need full details," Alex said with a half mock-disgust and half-laughter.

"We didn't do that," I told her. It was true: we didn't. "We caught up on lost time by _talking_." I rolled my eyes and told her the rest.


	5. Six Targets for the Demon

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Thanks for all the reviews:)

**Chapter Five**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Pleasure was soaring through me. Dean and I had finally admitted to being a couple. Now we were sharing my room. That meant Dean definitely wanted something…

And we were in my bed doing it.

"Learned some new tricks I see," I said, trying to keep from shouting his name. I'm sure Tommy and Mary wouldn't want to know what we're doing. Neither would Sam and Alex – even though I'm pretty sure they already knew.

"Only for you," he whispered huskily in my ear. I know he was trying to keep from shouting out too. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

I was about to do something equally as X-rated when a little voice asked, "Aunt Jess?"

That stopped us dead in our tracks. We quickly covered ourselves up, which was a little hard in our position.

I sat up in bed, holding the sheets around me tightly. "Mary," I asked.

"What are you doing in here," Dean asked as he sat up, keeping the sheets from reveling his bottom half. He turned on the bedside lamp. Light flooded the room and I saw Mary wearing a big Marines t-shirt that John had given her.

"A monser's by 'Ommy. Scary me," she said as she clutched her teddy bear tighter. She still hadn't gotten Ts down.

"Did you get Mommy and Daddy," I asked.

She shook her head. Understandable, as she would have to pass Tommy's room to get to their room.

"Okay," I told her. "We'll fix it."

I expertly reached down to the floor and grabbed Dean's boxers. I handed them to him and could feel him putting them on as I grabbed his t-shirt and my night pants, skillfully. I carefully put them on under the sheets before getting out of the bed and grabbing my gun, Betsy, from the nightstand. I looked up at Dean and he already had his in hand.

"Mary, you have to come with us," I told her. She shook her head no and clung to Dean's leg.

"Mary, please," Dean asked her as he put a hand on her head. She looked up at him and nodded.

We started out of the room, me first since Dean had Mary right next to him. I could tell she wasn't going anywhere with Dean here.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I awoke to gun shots and then… nothing. I bolted out of bed, not even bothering to turn on the light. I didn't wait for Alex who was just getting up and trying to cover herself up. Instead, I was out the door and in the hallway.

When I saw Dean walk out of Tommy's room, holding my oldest's limp body and a gun, I let tears run down my cheeks. Was he dead? I saw Jess follow with her gun and Mary who was starting to cry.

"What happened," I almost screamed.

"Later, Sam," Dean replied and laid Tommy's body down in the hallway. I had to restrain myself as Dean checked his breathing.

"He's fine. But we need to wake him up," Jess said before Dean could give us a verdict on his breathing.

He didn't even turn to shoot Jess a look. Instead he shook Tommy a little. The boy bolted awake and started to pant, clutching on to Dean.

"Dad," he asked through pants. "Dad?"

"I'm right here, Tommy," I told him as Dean helped hand my oldest to me. I held onto him like his life depended on it.

"What the hell happened," Alex said. She was now in the hallway coming toward us. When I had left her, she hadn't been even remotely clothed.

Jess handed her Mary and she started to soothe my baby girl, our baby girl.

Half an hour later, Mary and Tommy were sleeping on the couch in the living room. The rest of us were in the kitchen drinking coffee. No one was going to sleep tonight.

Apparently, Dean and Jess were… sleeping… when Mary came in their room and told them something was in Tommy's room. They got their guns and went to investigate. Sure enough, something was in there, feeding off of him. Jess shot it and it disappeared.

"What was it," Alex asked. She was sitting in the seat next to me. Dean was leaning against the counter and Jess was sitting across from us.

Dean shrugged, "It could be anything."

"It's injured, right," I asked. "It's coming back?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. It feeds off of powers and this family has a lot of them." None of us even bothered to ask how she knew – she just did.

"How do we stop it," Dean asked.

"My bet is to call Missouri. She'd know," I suggested.

Alex nodded, "Dad and Mom, too."

"And John," Jess added.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

The next morning, I was worn out. I had stayed up all night watching the kids so Alex, Sam, and Jess could sleep. Nothing had happened, so I hoped that was a good sign.

Sam came in the living room, sleep still in his eyes. "Anything," he asked. I shook my head no. "Go to sleep, I'll take over."

I nodded and walked upstairs into the room Jess and I now shared. I collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"How was it," she asked when she came to.

"Tiring," I said and tossed the covers on me. "I'm sleeping."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before starting to get out of the bed. "No way," I said and pulled her back in, close to me. "I made sure you guys were safe, the least you could do is stay by your hero."

I figured she was rolling her eyes, but she let sleep claim her along with me.

When I woke up, there was no Jess next to me. Instead I heard shouts coming from the hallway, "Dean! Dean!"

I didn't completely register the voice but got out of bed to go find out who it was. I threw open the door and saw Dad in the hallway.

"Dean," he said. "What did this thing look like?"

He walked up to me and I answered, "I didn't get a good look at it. Jess did."

"You were in there, correct," he asked me.

"Yes, sir."

"What did it look like?"

I answered, "It was black and had a black robe with red at the bottom. All boney. I didn't see its face. Do you know what it is?"

Dad sighed. "Remember that thing that attacked your brother in St. Louis," he asked. I nodded, it almost killed Sam. "I think that's what it is."

I'm not sure which came first – the floor hitting my face or my face hitting the floor. When I woke up, the whole family was in my room and Jess had my head in her lap.

"Is he okay," I heard Sam ask.

"He's waking up. Give him a minute," she answered and ran a hand through my hair. I looked up to her face and saw she was worried. So was everyone else around me.

"What happened," she asked gently.

"I've got a headache," I said roughly then got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

"What's up with him," I asked everyone. Dean has just slammed the door shut and Sam thought it would be best if the kids weren't in the room, so he had taken them to the living room.

Jess looked up from her spot on the floor and then glared at John. "I know what happened," she said coldly.

She got up and walked to the bathroom before John grabbed her arm, "Jessica, I didn't mean for him to get mad."

Her face softened before she replied, "Yeah. I know." I think she was doing some mind voodoo.

Jess went into the bathroom after Dean and I asked John, "What happened?"

"When the boys were kids, there was a demon. I checked them into a hotel and went out on a hunt," he said, looking down – which meant he was feeling guilty. "When I came back, Dean was sleeping and something was trying to hurt Sam. I shot it but it left a scar on Sam's stomach."

I nodded. There was a scar on his stomach. A small one, but one nonetheless.

"Dean feels guilty. He should've stayed awake," John shook his head. "He was twelve. There was no way he would've been able to stay up until three, nor could he have heard it because it works in silence."

I nodded again, "You killed it right?

He shook his head, "I never came across the demon again. But I think its back. I think it attacked Tom." To John, Tommy was not there. It was Tom.

"It attacked Sam and now comes back for his kids? What the hell," I asked, angered. "Demons are supposed to move on, right?"

John nodded, "But this one… it's different. It attacks one family until they have no more abilities."

I felt like collapsing. This thing was after all of us. "What happens when it takes them?" John wouldn't answer me. Instead he studied the floor.

"What happens," I screamed.

John looked up hesitantly and answered me, "You die."


	6. Second Attack

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry it took so long to update. School's a… well, you know. Lol.

And as for the pea soup mentioning toward the bottom: what? Pea soup is the best! Yeah! Lol. At least my Daddy's pea soup is. :)

**Chapter Six**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I stormed out of their sight. I just couldn't take it. It was my fault this thing was back. If I hadn't fallen asleep that night, maybe things would be different. Then Jess came in.

"Dean," she whispered. "What happened?"

Before I could tell her to go away, we heard Dad's and Alex's conversation from the other room. She could tell I was upset. It showed in her face.

"It wasn't," she started but I cut her off.

"Remember that time the ghost stabbed you? You couldn't get to the girl in time. She died. Remember that," I asked a little harshly.

She nodded while looking down at the floor. I finished, "That's how I feel. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just stayed awake."

She looked up at me with fire in her eyes. I hated when she looked at me like that. "You know as well as I – if not better – that if you stayed up… you might be dead. So stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. It happened. Now we have to deal with this. So just stop, Dean." With that said, she stormed out of the bathroom, door slamming behind her.

Now I had to fix two things. Just great.

An hour later, Alex's parents came. They were just as worried as Dad.

I had seen them before when I watched Sam's wedding – but never met them. I wasn't about to be at Sam's wedding because of the whole Jess thing… And I was afraid Sam was still mad at me even though we had talked since then. But you must be crazy if you think that I'd miss my little brother's wedding.

Hellos were said before the doorbell rang again. It was Missouri. This really was a family circus.

"Dean Winchester," she scolded before even saying hello. "Go find that girl and talk to her."

I was going to roll my eyes but decided better of it. So instead, I said, "Hello, to you too, Missouri."

She shot me a look as she went to meet the little Winchester munchkins. I then rolled my eyes and walked out the front door. I guess finding Jess wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I found her around back sitting on the swing. This reminded me of some TV shows I saw somewhere. I decided to make my mind do the talking. So I let everything I was feeling – sorry – to the front of my mind. It must have worked because she looked up and smiled at me.

"Using my abilities against me, I see," she smirked.

"Only the best hunters know how to."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry for acting… like I did."

"Did you just apologize," she asked me as she got up and put her arms around my neck with a smile.

"I think I did," I said before reaching down and kissing her hard.

Our lips had just touched when we heard the distinct sound of glass breaking. Our heads shot around to the house where we saw Dad being thrown out of a window. What is it with windows these days?

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I was in the kitchen with Alex getting everyone drinks when we heard screaming.

"Stay here," I ordered. I didn't want the baby or her to get hurt. Enough people were at risk already.

She didn't listen and tailed behind me into the living room. We got there just in time to see Dad be tossed out the window.

There was a demon in a black robe that had red at the bottom. It must have been the one from last night. But why was it attacking so soon?

I didn't have time to ponder the question. I ran to Mary and Tommy who were sitting still, staring at the demon. I scooped them up and ducked behind the couch. Only then did I realize that Alex wasn't behind me.

"Alex," I shouted. I carefully looked over the top of the couch and found that the demon was using some type of ability to freeze Alex's parents. It was using telekinesis to hold Alex in midair. "Alex," I screamed. That must have pissed the demon off because it through her out the window too.

I was scared. For once, I was scared. My Dad had already been thrown outside and my wife, who was carrying our third child, was going to join him.

I did fast thinking and used my telekinesis to get a hold on her. I brought her back to me swiftly. She landed on my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Are you okay?" She was panting. I knew she was scared too.

"Yeah," she answered before pushing me away and tending to the kids.

I looked around for anything that would help us. Nothing that I could see. All the weapons were upstairs in the master bedroom. So I decided I had to make a run for it.

"I'll be back," I said as I got up and ran into the kitchen, ducking the things that the demon was throwing about. I went from the kitchen to the dining room and into the foyer. From there, I could get upstairs.

I was about to walk up there when I saw Jess and Dean burst through the front door.

"What the hell," Dean asked.

"It's back," I answered.

I watched as Dean drew his gun from the back of his pants. He and Jess started to enter the living room. By doing this, they were right behind the demon.

I wasted no time. I ran upstairs and into Alex's and my room. I hurried into the closet and hit the right combo that made our gun locker open. I grabbed a handgun and extra ammo before running back down the stairs.

I found things differently now. Dean was pinned against a wall, his gun on the floor. Alex and the kids were still behind the couch. Alex's parents were still frozen. Dad was no where to be seen and Jess was unconscious below Dean – her head was covered in blood.

I lifted my gun and aimed at the back of this damn thing's heart. One, two, shot. It disappeared instantly, but it wouldn't be gone for long. Everyone knew that.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I could tell when the demon was gone. The sense of evil just left the room.

"Sam," I asked. I looked over the couch and found my husband, gun in hand, running toward us. He slid onto the ground and put his hands on Mary's head.

"Are you okay," he asked before moving to Tommy. "What about you?"

"They're fine, Sam," I said and placed my hand on his arm. He turned to look at me before wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Dean and Jess need help," I answered. I was fine.

He scanned his eyes over me one more time before going to help Jess and Dean. As he healed them, I went over to my parents. They were still frozen. I looked from one to the other before starting to ponder how I could unfreeze them.

"Is that Ma and Pa," I heard Jess ask from across the room.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how to save them," I replied before turning to the rest of them.

Jess limped over to me before agreeing, "Let's hope for the best."

"We should hide them until then," I heard John say. He had limped in through the front door. "Tom and Mary don't need to see their grandparents like that."

Jess and I looked over to our men. They were nodding in agreement. It took a little while, but we had Mom and Dad in the guest room, lying down on the bed: frozen.

Jess and Dean had gone downstairs, Dean saying something about being heavy for a hunter. I leaned into Sam's chest and he snaked his arm around my waist.

"You okay," he asked.

I nodded slowly, "We have to save them."

"I know, Alex. I know."

An hour later, Missouri had come back from the hotel she was staying at and decided it wise to stay with us to help. She would take Jess' room and the two lovebirds would sleep on the pullout in the living room. John was now staying in Tommy's room. Tommy and Mary were staying in the master bedroom with Sam and me.

Between us, we had every nook and cranny heavily salted. We had herbs in every room. A gun was on each adult. All of us were wearing charms to protect against evil.

We were safe. For now.

But there was one problem. Mary and Tommy had seen the demon. They wanted to know what it was.

What should we tell them?

"Sam, we have to tell them something," I said. He had pulled me out into the hall to confer about what to do.

"They're kids, Alex. It's not fair."

I sighed. He was right. "But they're asking. I don't want to tell them, but we have to."

I saw his mind scanning all possibilities. "What if we just say… I don't know."

"We have to tell them." He looked at me and nodded.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Alex and Sam told everyone… but the rug rats that they were going to give Mary and Tommy some type of explanation that went along the lines of the truth. But it would wait until tomorrow.

Until then, I was on night duty – watching over the house while everyone else slept soundly. So I decided to make pea soup.

I had just put the last ingredients in and turned the heat up around four in the morning when I saw Dean come into the kitchen. He yawned and made his way over to me.

"Why are you up," I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"Everything in here just smelt," he said as he checked me out. "And looked so good, I couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his corny line. "If you think…" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

Before I knew it, he had me sitting on the counter top – us in a hot make-out session. He started to trail kisses down my neck as I whined, "Dean, I'm supposed to be on-n… Oh, God."

Everything seemed to blur, because I didn't even realize that my shirt was off. Nor did I notice his tee was gone and his boxers were joining our shirts soon. All on the kitchen counter.

Man, Alex and Sam would sell the house if they found out about this.

We heard someone clear their throat. That stopped us cold.

"This is a kitchen," the distinct voice of John said. "Not a brothel."

I blinked and all our closes were back on. Apparently Dean didn't enjoy his father seeing us like that.

"Sorry, sir," Dean apologized while looking at the floor. He helped me down and I added, "Missouri took the bedroom. Should we try in the car?"

Dean bit his tongue as John shot me a playful glare. "Ms. Paterson," he scolded while trying to hold a bit of laughter back himself. "I don't like backtalk."

I nodded in a silent apology. "Dean," he said while looking at his son. "You and I need to… talk."

Dean shot me a worried glance before John added, "Now."

Dean nodded and walked behind his father into the living room aka my temporary bedroom.

I have to admit. I like spying. So I flattened my back against the wall. This was always fun.

"Dad," I heard Dean ask. From what I could tell by using my mind powers, Dean was sitting on the edge of our makeshift bed while John paced in front of the unbroken, overly salted window.

"What's this," John asked. Again, using my mind powers, I could tell that John had tossed some type of box to Dean. I couldn't make out what was in it though.

"Dad… This was before the fight. I just wanted to give it as… as a gift."

"It doesn't look like just a gift, Dean."

"I know what it looks like, but I'm telling you the truth."

I could tell John was nodding. "Fine. Don't let me find it." I heard him start to walk into the foyer when he added, "Just give it to her."

I was getting a headache from all this mind voodoo. But I knew two things. One, something was up with Dean that John knew about. And two, I was going to find out what.


	7. Seven Escapees

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I had to laugh at the amount of people who asked: is Dean going to propose? Do you guys think he would? Hm… We'll find out. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

All day we did nothing. Nada. Just stayed inside and watched TV or read books. Trust me: it was boring. So that night, I decided on a wicked plan. But to understand, you need to know: everyone was itching to get out of the house. There was two days left until Sam's graduation and everyone had stuff to do. I needed to talk with the dean – he had requested a meeting with Tommy, Mary, and me. God only knows why. John and Missouri had to go get a gift for Sam. Jess had to go to the library for med school studying. And Dean said he was going to join her and look up some legends… to make the area safe for us.

But Sam had the house on lockdown. Normally, I would think Dean would start that – but being a dad changed Sam for better or worse.

So when the morning came, I woke everybody but Sam up and told them to get dressed. We were all sneaking out.

I had written a note and left it on the nightstand next to Sam and was just about to head for the door when he grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going," he asked and looked up at me.

I gave him a convincing smile, "Making pancakes."

He looked at me suspiciously before adding, "I'm coming with you. Let me get dressed."

"Sam," I sighed. "You can't."

He arched an eyebrow as he climbed out of bed, "What? Going to meet your boyfriend?" He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just… have to do something by myself."

He went into the closet and started to get changed as I tiptoed out of our room. I silently closed the door and went downstairs. I darted into the kitchen and found Missouri and John walking outside and Jess and Dean eating with Tommy and Mary.

"He's up," I whispered urgently.

John and Missouri picked up the pace to the car. As I grabbed my keys and purse, Dean grabbed Tommy and Jess got Mary. I followed them out the door.

When we got around to the driveway, Missouri and John were already pulling out. Jess and Dean put the kids in their respective car seats for me as I slid into the driver's seat. I had to wait until Dean and Jess pulled out to leave because they were parked behind me. I watched as Dean put his car into gear and drive down the street before starting to back out. I was just about to drive down the street when I saw Sam.

He was coming around from the back, his shirt half-on. He didn't look thrilled. I gave him a wide smile before waving and hitting the gas. I could tell we'd be having a talk later on.

"Daddy," Mary asked from the back.

"We'll see Daddy later," I said as I glanced at her and Tommy.

I could tell she was thinking about it. Her thoughts were broken when Tommy handed her a rag doll she likes. She laughed.

Dodged that bullet. Mary could've easily told Sam where we were by using telepathy to send him a vision of what she was seeing. She often liked to do that when she wasn't happy.

Within ten minutes, I pulled into the Stanford administrative building and parked. I was just on time for my meeting.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

We had been at the library for an hour. I looked up some ghosts to hunt while I was here and was itching to leave. This was definitely not fun. Plus, I needed to get Sam's gift.

"Please," I asked for the fifteenth time. Jess was trying to ignore me as she studied for her finals.

"Dean," she scolded. "Stop." I put on my puppy face but it only made her laugh. I had to laugh with her. I knew my puppy face looked horrible.

Soon we were shushed by the librarian.

"Just one more hour, okay," she asked. I was so not waiting that long.

"Fine," I sighed. My mind was busy at work thinking about all the ways I could get her to stop. Finally I decided on one. I whipped out my cell phone and texted her. 'Want to fool around in the back?'

A few seconds later, her cell phone vibrated and she whipped it out. Her face wasn't exactly what I expected. I thought she would smile and nod or something. Instead, she kept it straight and went back to studying. I was about to say something when my cell buzzed.

I flipped it open. 'After you research the demon.' I smiled at her and got up. I had research to do.

Half an hour later, we were walking out of the library. I had done my research in ten minutes. It took five for me to convince her that I knew everything there was to know about past deaths caused by it. Two for us to find a secluded spot and half a second for us to get started. Ten minutes later, the librarian had thrown us out after a three minute lecture.

"Where to," I asked and leaned against the back of the Impala. She stopped in front of me and replied, "I have to get Sam's gift. You need to go anywhere?"

I answered, "Same as you."

"Can I drive," she asked with a smile and gleam in her eye.

"You already know the answer," I said and stood up straight.

She sighed, "Fine." Before I could move, she moved lightning quick and crashed her mouth against mine. A second later she pulled away and walked toward the driver's seat.

"What are you doing," I asked as I turned to watch her but didn't move. "And what was that for?"

She smiled triumphantly and raised her hand to jingle the Impala's only set of keys. "Distraction."

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Damn her. I heard the driver's seat close and my baby start. My baby was driving my baby. I let out a low growl before walking toward the passenger seat and getting in. "Never again," I said.

She just gave me a smile and pulled out.

We were so talking about this later.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean and I had gotten Sam's gifts and went out for lunch. When we came home, Alex was getting the kids out of the car. She had done some grocery shopping, so we helped her unload. I was first inside, Tommy and Mary trailing closely behind.

I swear: I never saw Sam so upset and worried before.

"Are you guys alright," he asked as he went past me and hugged Mary and Tommy.

"Hi, Dad," Tommy said as Mary shrieked, "Dada!"

I could tell he was scared… but not of what. He had put up his psychic barriers. I mind cursed the stupid barriers as I unloaded the groceries. Dean walked in behind me and started to help. Soon after, Alex walked in with the last of them.

Lucky for her, Sam had taken Mary and Tommy in the other room to turn on some TV.

"You're in trouble," I said as I put away the fruit. "He's not happy at all."

She rolled her eyes at me, "He can't control what I do."

"But I have a say in what my children do," Sam said. Alex turned so quick, she dropped the Cheerios she was putting away. Sam was standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"I'm outta here," I said before grabbing Dean's hand. He followed close behind. We had almost escaped the soon-to-be war-zone when Sam said, "Take the kids."

"Dude, someone will be dead when we come back. No way," Dean said, still clutching my hand. "Blood won't hit the walls if they're in the other room."

Sam shot a look at Dean and I decided it wise to get my boyfriend out of there.

I scurried into the foyer and out the front door. Dean was closely following me – so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

I turned around when we got to my Corvette and leaned against it. He leaned next to me.

"Now what," he asked. I thought about it for a second before thinking of the box from the night before. Now to figure out a way to bring it up…

"I have something for you," he said, breaking my thoughts.

That was easier than I thought.

"Okay," I said with a smile. He walked over to the Impala and pulled a long box out of the trunk.

I smiled. Yesterday, I figured it out. He was giving me an engagement ring. That was the only obvious explanation.

"Is this a game of big box, little box," I asked. He looked confused so I elaborated, "There's a smaller box in this one and a smaller one in that one."

He nodded in understanding, "Nope."

I arched an eyebrow, "Okay…"

I looked down at the box and put it on the now closed trunk of the Impala. The box was red with some fancy ribbon. It had a little card in an envelope attached.

Oh, God: let it be a game of big box, little box.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

As soon as Dean and Jess were out of the room, Alex tried to avoid my gaze by continuing to unpack the groceries.

"Alex," I said. I wasn't happy. "Where did you go?"

"You don't always need to know, Sam," she said not watching me.

"You took our kids."

"What'd you think," she asked and whipped around to look at me. "I wasn't going to bring them back?"

I couldn't avoid it. That's what I was afraid of. I didn't want them to go and not return.

I was looking down at the floor and didn't even notice that Alex was in front of me. "Sam," she asked gently.

"You can't just take off like that. You scared me."

"We were fine," she said and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her back and used the other to stroke her hair.

"But what if you weren't? I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"I'm an adult, too. I can protect the kids just like you."

"Alex," I said and pushed her away gently. "You're pregnant. The baby plays with your powers. What if-"

"Don't say it," she said. "It didn't happen. Let's focus on that, okay?"

I nodded went down to kiss her.

Someone cleared their throat and said, "Hope we're not interrupting."

I looked up and found Dad and Missouri in the doorway. Missouri smacked Dad over the head, "Of course, we're interrupting."

I smiled and looked down to Alex. She was too.

"You two," Missouri said referring to Alex and I. "Go… spend time together. John's making dinner." With that said she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to play with Tommy and Mary. It would definitely be fun to see Dad make dinner. He hasn't done that… in ever.

But I couldn't ponder the thought, because Alex pulled me away. We went upstairs to our bedroom and locked the door behind us. We came back down an hour later.

"Where's Dean," I asked. Dad had set the table. He made salad and spaghetti. As he began to place the food on the table, Missouri settled the kids in their chairs. Alex stood in front of me and I had my arm on the side of her waist.

"Him and Jess went out for dinner," Dad answered before sitting down to join the rest of them. I helped Alex into her seat before grabbing my own.

This was a family dinner.

* * *

I couldn't help my self. I left with a Dean/Jess cliffie. No worries… you'll find out in good time. :) 


	8. Once in a Lifetime Night

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, okay… I know you so want to know what Dean has up his sleeve… So… I'm giving it to you. Lol.

Quick note, the POVs have been changed for this chapter and next. This one will have Dean/Jess/Dean/Jess. Next one will be Alex/Sam/Alex/Sam. Sorry about that…

As for the story sounding a little... sappy... (lol) What can I say? Sometimes smut novels can be good. Sometimes feelings should come out. :) I hope you'll enjoy it either way. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I could tell Jess was upset. When she opened that box, her face fell. And I knew why. She had wanted an engagement ring. (Being the uncle of a telepath had its perks.)

Right now, we were in the Impala heading toward dinner reservations. I glanced over to Jess. She was looking out the window, thinking.

God, I hope she could get over the fact that I let her down…

"You don't like the dress," I asked. That was the distraction in the box.

"No. I love it," she said with a forced smile. "Honestly, Dean. It's beautiful." She leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. She would so never forgive me if she knew what I planned.

A little while later, we got there. I parked and we got out. When we entered the building, I showed her this little room where she could change. After she was settled, I took off to go change myself.

When I came back, she was already wearing the dress. It was a black dress that had a strap wrapping around her neck. The bottom part showed off her legs perfectly. Then, thanks to Alex helping, I had gotten her black high heels that worked well with it. Okay, I admit: Alex picked out the dress. I just stood there and nodded to what the pregnant Winchester said.

The worst part of the night was: I was wearing a monkey suit. But I have to admit, I cleaned up nicely.

When she saw me, she smiled, "You look good."

"You beat me by far," I replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lair," she accused and pushed me away gently.

I grabbed the personal waiter that was assigned to us and he brought us out onto the balcony. This, I have to confess, did look nice. It overlooked a scene that definitely belonged on a postcard.

We ordered our food and just sat there for a few seconds before I spoke, "This is the only time you're gonna see me in a… a…"

"Suit," she offered.

I nodded, "The only time."

She smiled and nodded again before turning to look at the scene below.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Okay, I admit: Dean planned a beautiful night for us… That was so out of his norm. But, whatever: I was in heaven. I probably didn't seem like it though. Not to mention, I probably came off as selfish, spoiled, nasty, rude…

"Want to dance," he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. Only then did I notice a piano had started to play.

"Dean Winchester can dance," I asked him with a smile.

He got a smile on and looked away. He cheeks were turning a little red as he said, "This is a one time thing."

"I'd love to dance, Dean," I said. He got up and I followed suit.

Soon we were on the dance floor in our own little world.

I couldn't believe Dean knew how to dance. And he was good! This was definitely an Easter egg.

"Who taught you," I asked. "You're good."

He let out a chuckle before replying, "That's something you don't need to know."

"An ex," I pressed playfully.

He cleared his throat, "No."

"Sammy?"

His eyes got wide, "N-no."

"Sam taught you how to dance? That's so sweet!"

His face sobered up some, "If you tell someone, I swear…"

"Empty threat," I said. Our dance had just finished and we started to walk toward the table.

"Jess," he said in a half scolding, half playful tone.

I turned to him right before I sat down. "I won't tell," I said before kissing him on the cheek.

He helped me into my seat and sat down in his own. Soon dinner came. When we were finished, Dean took my hand and we walked out together.

"That was sweet, Dean. I loved it," I told him honestly.

"Don't get used to it," he said as the Impala came into view.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

"Want to drive," I asked. This was the plan. And it was working.

She shot me a confused/amused look. "Sure."

I tossed her the keys and she caught them with ease. Just as she went to find the key to start my baby, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God," she said and looked up to me.

I never knew why after a guy proposed, the girl hugged him instead of just kissing him right there. I guessed now I knew. She was just too excited.

You see, when I tossed her the keys… I had put an engagement ring on there. She could take it as she wanted, but it was meant to ask the question.

Yeah, I know. I'm turning into a sap… but when Mary came to me that one night and said, 'Ring'… I knew what the telepath meant.

Either way, I had Jess' arms around me in a fraction of a second.

"Yes," she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're sure?"

She moved her head back. Her smile was bigger than the distance between California and New York.

Then she kissed me. Not one of her normal, say all kisses. But this was… Have you ever kissed someone or done something and it just felt right? That's how this felt, only better.

When we finally pulled away, she asked, "Are you going to put it on me?"

I rolled my eyes, "If you're that impatient…"

She laughed and handed me the keys. I managed to get the ring off. I slipped it on her finger and watched her smile even wider – from California to England.

She hugged me again and whispered, "I love you, Dean."

I couldn't stop myself in time. "I love you." It's not that I didn't feel it, trust me: I did. It's just… I don't normally say such… such…

"Girly things," she supplied.

"Are you reading my mind," I asked as she loosened her grip on me. She was standing in front of me now, but still with her hands around my neck. That was cool though: mine were around her waist.

She nodded triumphantly. "Yuppers."

I rolled my eyes at the made-up word. "You're such a dork."

"A dork you're going to marry," she teased.

"Good thing," I whispered before kissing her again.

It took a little while, but we finally let our minds convince each other that we had to head home… to the bed in the living room. I inwardly groaned but smiled when the thought of my fore thinking came to mind. I had booked a hotel room for us for the night. Good, wasn't I?

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Dean," I asked. "What are we doing here?"

He had just pulled into one of the nicer hotels in the area. He parked the car instead of answering my question.

"Dean," I asked again.

He shot me a cocky grin before saying, "I'll be back."

"Okay, baby," I told him in a sarcastic tone. "But know that I charge two hundred an hour."

I could tell he was mentally rolling his eyes. I didn't want to wait in the car, so I hopped out and leaned on the front of the Impala. I watched as he came out a little while later and looked up. I was sitting on his baby. That must have hit a nerve.

"What are you doing," he asked playfully as he got within talking distance.

"Trying to hide a dent." That put a frown on his face as he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Noticing that I was laughing and there was no dent, he turned to me, hand still on my arm and said, "So not funny."

"I'm laughing," I said as my laughs started to wind down.

He put a small smile on his face before saying, "One sec."

I nodded and watched as he went to the backseat of his car and pulled out an overnight bag I didn't know he had filled and slung it over his chest. Apparently this was all premeditated.

"Come on," he said and took my hand.

He led me through the nice lobby of the hotel and into the elevator. I couldn't believe it. We were actually staying somewhere that had breakfast in bed and regulations on how neat the room should be.

Dean stopped in front of a room and released my newly engaged hand. "Close your eyes," he said. I shot him a wary look before closing my eyes. I felt him put his hands over my eyes and then I heard the door squeak open.

"Walk," he commanded. I did as he said and stopped when he stopped.

"Now what," I asked.

"Open your eyes." I did as he told again and gasped at the sight before me. There were red satin sheets that actually looked clean. White and red rose petals were scattered carefully on the ground. Candles were burning on the nightstands.

"Like it," he asked.

"Are you sure my dream boyfriend didn't set this up," I asked – it was meant to be sarcastic but didn't sound like it.

"Yeah, he did. And it's the only time Dean Winchester ever will."

I smiled and rolled my eyes before turning to my… fiancé – oh God! I could get used to that word.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him.

He helped me by kissing back and dropping our luggage next to him on the ground.

When we pulled away for breath, he teased, "You like to say that, huh?"

"Only because I know you want to say it too."

"Really," he asked. I nodded and he admitted, "I love you."

"Getting easier, huh," I joked. "I might make a gentleman of you yet."

Instead of replying, he kissed me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked. Soon, I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me.

My fiancé and I spent all night there.


	9. Third Baby

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Like I mentioned in the last chapter, this one will be pure Sam and Alex. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When I woke up, Alex was still in bed. But instead of being asleep, she was tracing my jaw line with her finger.

"Morning," I said, but it came out more like a whisper.

She smiled and dropped her hand. "Morning. Do you know what today is?"

I pretended to think for a second. "Baby Number Three's due date Eve?"

"That's one thing," she whispered. "What's the other?"

I decided to play dumb. "I don't know."

"Your graduation, Sam," she told me. She knew I was playing dumb so she added, "I have no clue how you got to be Valedictorian."

I smiled and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Guess I cheated, huh?"

"Guess so."

"We've got to get ready. I need to be there by eleven."

She nodded and climbed out of bed. I watched as she disappeared into the closet.

Today was my graduation, but I didn't want it to be. The demon was still on the loose and until he was gone, the kids were in danger. And we had to leave the safe haven.

"What time is it," Alex asked from the closet.

I glanced at the clock, "Nine."

She poked her head out of the closet, "Can you go wake the kids? If you fed them, I'll change them."

I took the deal. I knew the kids were a pain to get into clothes and had no clue as to how Alex did it everyday.

I walked down the hall to Tommy's room. Dad was staying in there and invited the kids to a 'sleep-over'.

I opened the door and smiled at what I saw. Dad had ended up sleeping on the floor while Tommy slept in the bed with his arm slung over Mary who slept next to him.

"They're spoiled, Sam," I heard Dad grumble from the floor. He had woken up when I opened the door. "But they're good kids."

I smiled, "I know."

Dad helped me get them up and into the kitchen before going to change himself.

"What's for breakfast," I asked as if I didn't know the answer. I watched as my rug rats looked at each other before smiling and shouting, "Cakes!"

I smiled. That was their word for pancakes… but only the ones I made. Alex's were called 'pancakes'. Mine were called 'cakes'. I had a special name.

"That's rude," Jess said as she entered through the backdoor with Dean hot on her tracks.

"It's being a dad," I corrected.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I watched as Jess and Dean came in the room. Sam still hadn't noticed me in the doorway.

"What's he thinking about," I asked Jess. They looked up at me. Apparently I went unnoticed by more than one person.

"How he has a special 'thing' with the kids and you don't," she answered as Dean grabbed a seat by Mary and Tommy. Jess went around to help Sam with the pancakes.

"Men," I sighed as if it was hopeless.

"Hey," Sam and Dean protested at the same time. I rolled my eyes before telling the boys, "Go get ready. Jess and I will take care of them."

Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs, Dean following.

I no sooner got over to Jess (who was mixing batter at this point) before she screeched, "Look!"

I pretended to not know what she was talking about. But I knew extremely well. Dean had proposed to her last night. And they didn't come home early, so she must have said yes.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me before putting her hand in front of my face. "He asked me last night!"

I smiled and hugged her, "Congrats."

"Ring," Mary said from her place at the table.

We glanced over at the kids who were eagerly awaiting their food. I laughed before saying, "I'll change them. You get breakfast."

I took the kids upstairs and got them dressed. Mary was wearing a yellow sundress Sam had picked out for her birthday present. Tommy was wearing jeans and a nice buttoned shirt. When I came out, Missouri was in the hallway with John. John had cleaned up nicely. He wore slacks and a nice shirt.

"Tom," he said. "Let's go get your Dad's present."

Tommy smiled and grabbed Mary's hand before going with his grandfather.

Missouri put her hand on my back once the others were out of sight and said, "Take an easy today, child. It's going to be a long one."

I nodded. She didn't want me overworking myself. Especially since my due date was tomorrow.

We went downstairs and found Jess finishing the pancakes. She had already set the table. John was coming in the backdoor with Tommy and Mary following. He had a huge box in his hands.

"My present's no comparison," I commented as he placed the box on the counter.

Sam wasn't allowed to open presents until later, so we ate and took off. Sam was going to his graduation.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

A few hours later, I was getting ready to give my speech. The graduation was underway.

"Now, we'll hear from our Valedictorian," the dean said. "Samuel Winchester."

My heart went to my throat. I never really expected to be here. I never expected this. But it was happening.

I rose and walked to the front podium. I placed my speech down carefully. I scanned the audience quickly and found Dad, Missouri, Dean, and Jess in the front row. Where were Alex and the kids?

"Everyone in this graduating class is single. They're just starting out in life," I began. "You guys will get a job. You'll find a spouse, get married, and have kids-"

My speech was broken by a little girl, shrieking, "Dada!"

I whipped around and saw Mary walking on stage. She was trying her hardest to walk toward me as fast as she could.

"Mary," I asked. The microphone picked it up so the crowd heard me.

She was a few feet in front of me so I knelt down and held my arms out for her. She picked up her pace. I wrapped my arms around the little girl. "Dada," Mary said. The crowd cooed over the little girl. I looked up and saw Alex and Tommy walking on stage.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but it was a nice change of things.

"Alex," I asked when she and Tommy got close enough. She smiled and gave me a hug. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I watched as Tommy looked at me.

"Daddy," he asked.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

The crowd heard that too, so they broke out in laughter as I tried to explain to my five-year-old what a cap and gown was. I heard cameras snapping photos and the audience laughing and clapping.

But that didn't drown out what Alex whispered. "Sam, my water broke."

My face went from happy to worry in a millisecond.

"What," I asked her.

"The baby's coming."

I blinked before I said into the microphone, "Someone call 911. Alex is having the baby!"

Suddenly the crowd below was scrambling to help. Jess and Dean got up and jumped the stage. Jess was next to Alex within a second, trying to help her.

"Come on, Sam," Dean said. It was then I realized I was staring. I shook my head and grabbed Mary and Tommy. I followed Dean to his Impala. I put the kids in the backseat and had them buckle up. Dean settled in the front seat before saying, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

I nodded and watched as he waited only long enough for Dad and Missouri to get in the car with them.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Five, long, painful hours later, I had become a mom of three. The Winchester family welcomed the latest addition: Taylor Peyton. Weighing in at eight pounds, two ounces, she was a sight to see. She looked nothing like Sam or I but instead represented Mary – Sam's mom – to a T.

"Would you like to hold her," the doctor asked. It was 4:11 PM. I was tired. But I couldn't resist.

"Please," I said.

The doctor laid the just cleaned baby down in my arms. She was wrapped in the cutest little pink blanket that had a cursive T on the bottom.

Sam kissed my sweaty forehead before running his hand through my hair. "She's beautiful."

"Good," I told him. "Because you have diaper duty."

He smiled at me and the baby. "Should we show everyone else?"

I thought about it for a second. "I think they already know."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Telepathy runs in the family, Sam. They're not that oblivious."

He smiled at me before the nurse came to take the baby and I was wheeled into recovery.

After I had taken a shower and changed, I laid back down in the hospital bed. Sam was sitting right next to me. "Did you show them," I asked. He shook his head.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Bring her in," I told him. He nodded and went to find a nurse. A few minutes later, Taylor was in my arms, sleeping. Sam had gone to find the others.

I heard the door squeak open and a boyish voice ask, "Is she going to stink like Mary?"

I heard Mary give raspberries. She hadn't mastered the art of sticking out her tongue yet.

"No," Sam said as he came into view. "Be nice."

Sam set the two oldest children down – he had been holding them. They immediately climbed on the chair next to my bed.

"That's Taylor," Tommy asked.

"Lor," Mary asked.

I could tell we'd have interesting names for the youngest. I answered, "This is Taylor. You're both big kids now. You've got a little sister to watch for."

Mary smiled. She wanted to be a big sister. Not a little sister. Tommy laughed. "Mom," he said. "I'm already a big kid."

Sam and I shared a look. "You're right, Tommy. You are a big kid."

Tommy smiled and petted Taylor's hair with one hand while using the other to hold Mary's hand. For a second, I could've sworn the three children glowed. It must have been my imagination though.


	10. Three Year Old: Missing

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Two days later, Alex and Sam brought Taylor home to the house. I had to admit: I did like this little girl. She was cute.

Jess and Missouri had gone to get some herbs for Alex. Dad had taken Tommy and Mary to the park. Alex and Sam were in the living room with Taylor and I had just woken up… the night before had been a long one…

The phone rang and I heard Sam pick it up. A few seconds later he and Alex came in and were grabbing their keys.

"Where are you going," I asked. They were practically running to the door.

Alex answered, "John can't find Tommy." She was walking out the door with Sam on her heels.

He turned to me. "Watch Taylor. There's milk in the fridge." I just nodded.

When they closed the door, I walked into the living room. There she was.

She was in a portable crib that had pink sheets. She had on this little yellow nightie thingy that Jess had given to her.

"Hey there," I said and picked her up carefully. She reminded me of a little dancer – graceful. But I didn't want to hurt her, so I held her so carefully it almost scared me. "Mommy and Daddy left me to watch you," I told her.

She was probably saying, 'No duh.' But, whatever. She couldn't respond, so I could tell her whatever.

But before I could say anything else, she started crying. How do I fix a crying baby? Good question.

I put her down in the crib and went into the kitchen, where I warmed up a bottle.

I came back into the living room with a bib and the bottle but stopped dead in my tracks.

The demon was back.

It was standing next to the crib where Taylor was screeching like a banshee.

I dropped the bottle and whipped out the gun I keep on me all the time. It stopped to look at me. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the demon threw me into a wall.

I wasted no time and scrambled to get my gun. I managed to grab it and get up within three seconds.

One, two, shot. Shot, shot, shot.

It disappeared. Along with its disappearance, went Taylor's shrieks.

"What happened," I heard. I looked up and found Jess with her gun out. Missouri was right behind her.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex and I came home with Mary and Dad. Tommy had been taken.

"'Ommy," Mary asked from the backseat as we pulled in the driveway.

"He'll be back soon," Alex told her before helping Mary out of the car.

We had managed not to get upset in front of Mary. Not that it would help much. She could always just read our thoughts.

Our little girl disappeared into the house after Missouri opened the door for her. That's when Alex melted into my chest.

"Sam," she said through silent tears which soon became sobs. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll get him back," I told her. Dad had pulled in behind us and came up after I spoke.

"Sam… Alex… I should've," he started but I cut him off.

"Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. You managed to save Mary and tried to get Tommy. We'll get him back."

Dad nodded even though he was staring at the ground. "I'm sorry." With that said, he walked inside. It was easy to tell he was upset about Tommy disappearing on his watch. Apparently, Mary started to cry, so he went over to investigate. While he was doing that, the demon kidnapped Tommy. He tried to save my oldest, but couldn't get there in time.

"Sam," Alex said again. I tried to quiet her crying.

"We'll get him back. We always do."

Soon her sobs were quieted and we walked inside. It seemed everyone in the living room was scared because as soon as we walked inside, everyone suddenly stopped talking.

"What's going on," I asked.

"There was an attack," Jess answered. "On Taylor and Dean."

"Is she okay," Alex asked as she scurried to the portable crib and picked up our youngest.

Dean nodded, "She's fine. But that thing was after her. When you left, it wasted no time."

"We're going to Pastor Martin," Dad announced. Pastor Martin lived in town and hunted just as much as I did a few years ago.

I nodded. Suddenly, my own home didn't seem safe.

**o.0.o Jess POV o.0.o**

Everyone grabbed necessities only and we headed to Pastor Martin's place.

When we got there, we were welcomed with open arms. He brought us to the basement of the church and gave everyone a bed. Sam, Alex, and Mary in one corner with Taylor in the crib. Dean and me in another. John and Missouri would stay in Martin's quarters with him.

I had changed into my nightclothes and was sitting down on the bed, reading a book about supernatural occurrences in Boston. Not that I was going to hunt them… I mean, I wasn't sure if I wanted to head back on the road with my fiancé but… it just might happen.

Dean climbed on the bed with me. He had been researching with his dad, Sam, and Martin upstairs. "What's that," he asked.

"A book," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing on the Earth – which it might have been.

Dean leaned forward and craned his neck to see what type of book it was. "Supernatural Boston," he asked as he sat back up.

"Yup," I told him.

"Why are you reading that?"

"I figured we might go back to the hunt," I shrugged. "I want to be well read."

He looked down and mentally traced the design on the comforter. "I don't want to hunt," he said.

I marked my place in the book and put it on the nightstand. "Why? I thought you loved it."

"I do," he said. "It just gets tiring."

"Or you could be getting old," I offered. That earned me a glare and a devilish grin.

He tried to tackle me, but I moved to the side. He fell face first onto the ground. By now, I was trying to get upstairs and away from him. But he grabbed my ankle and down I went.

"Dean," I said through laughs.

He started to pull me to him, but I managed to squirm away. I got to the door and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He was faster than I remembered.

He pulled my back into his chest and whispered, "I don't want to hunt anymore."

"That's fine by me," I whispered back. "But wait until we found Tommy to do that." He nodded.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam and I had just settled into bed. Mary was lying between us and Taylor was in the crib next to my side of the bed.

"Night girls," Sam said before kissing Mary and me on the forehead.

"Beh Dada," Mary said. 'Night Daddy' just didn't work for her.

"Night Sam," I said and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, Sam wasn't in bed, Taylor was crying, and I saw the distinct figure of Jess getting out of her bed.

"Is Sam there," she asked me before coming over and scooping up the sleeping Mary.

"No. Where's Dean," I asked as I got Taylor and tried to calm her.

Jess shrugged and started upstairs. I followed. When we got up there, we entered the kitchen and saw Missouri making tea water and a pot of coffee.

"What's going on," I asked as I got a bottle from the fridge. Missouri took it and warmed it up while Jess laid Mary down in the playpen that we had set up earlier that night.

"They found a lead on Tommy," Missouri answered as she handed me the bottle.

"Why didn't they wake us," I asked.

"Honey, you have to ask them yourselves," she said and took Taylor from me. Missouri sat on one of the kitchen chairs and started to feed Taylor as Jess grabbed my wrist and brought me into the living room.

There sat all three Winchesters and Martin.

"What's going on," I asked as I walked over to Sam. Jess stayed back at the entry way.

"We think we know where Tomas is," Martin said. "We're making a plan."

"Without us," Jess asked, finally deciding to speak.

Dean nodded. "You're not hunting."

I blinked back my anger and turned back to my husband. "We're what," I asked.

"You're not coming," Sam said. That's when he realized his lethal mistake.

"We're talking about this," I said. "Now."

Sam swallowed. "Fine." He followed me out of the room and past Jessica who was shooting daggers at Dean.

Once in the hall, I turned to him. "I'm hunting," I said. "I don't care what you think."

Before he could reply, we heard a loud _thunk_. I peered around the corner and found that Jess had knocked Dean out.

"You're lucky," I told Sam. "That could be you." That's when he started regressing.


	11. 150 Year Old Ghost

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eleven**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch. My face hurt like a mother.

"What happened," I asked Missouri who was sitting on a chair next to the couch. She was burning some type of herb.

Missouri shook her head, "That girl hit you hard."

I shook my head and suddenly it all came back. I had told Jess she couldn't hunt. Then she hit me. Jeez, next time I have to try and block it.

"Next time you should try and see it coming," Missouri corrected as she put down the aromatic plant she was tinkering with.

"I," I started but couldn't get out. Missouri interrupted, "You didn't see it coming, boy. Work on that."

I sat up and got a little dizzy. But I managed to see her. Jess was leaning against the doorway, arms across her chest.

I stood up and said, "What was that for?"

She shrugged as if it was nothing. "You told me to do something. I'm not listening."

"Bitch," I muttered. God, I hoped this would work.

"What," she asked as she stood up and strolled over to me. She was now inches away from my face.

"I'll let you two talk," Missouri said. I think she knew something was about to go down.

Once she was out of the room, I repeated, "You heard me: bitch."

She took a swing at me, but I caught her fist. She used the other fist to hit, but I caught it too.

"Can't fight, can ya," I taunted her. That's when she kicked my stomach, causing me to let go of her and fall to the ground.

She didn't waste anytime trying to make sure I was okay. She used her knee to kick my face. That was definitely going to hurt tomorrow.

I grabbed her ankles from under her. "Jessica," I said. "Stop being a-" I didn't finish my sentence though, because she flipped her body so she was lying back down and kicked me hard across the face.

She tried to squirm away while I was down, but I grabbed her ankles and finally gained the upper hand. I pulled her to me so my knees were between her legs.

"Stop," I said and used my hands to grab her wrists. I pushed her down the floor and used my knees to still her legs. I felt her muscles relax.

She was now back down on the floor. My hands held her wrists in place above her head and my knees were at the sides of her hips. "Stop," I repeated. She finally relaxed completely. "Listen," I said but couldn't finish. She smashed her head into mine, causing a wicked headache. I had to admit: she was a good fighter. Even without her powers.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

My head hurt from hitting his, but I didn't let that stop me. I flipped him over in his time of weakness and started to get up, but thought I might add a little something. So I kicked his crotch. He groaned and cursed me as I stood up. I think my fight was won.

"There," I told him. "Now I'm hunting."

Dean was rolling on his side from the pain I caused. "Fine," he said through wines. "You can hunt."

"All that for nothing," I asked. "I knew I was hunting from the start. You weren't stopping me."

Somehow he managed to stand up even though he must be in excruciating pain. "I was going to let you hunt," he said. "But when I found out you're pregnant…"

He didn't get to finish, because I passed out.

When I woke up, I was laying on the same couch Dean had been on earlier. Dean was sitting on it and my head was on his lap. I blinked and looked up.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You okay?"

I nodded. Then it came back. He had said I was pregnant. I was so not pregnant. "I'm pregnant," I asked. "Where did that tad-bit come from?"

"I found the test," he said. "In the bathroom last night."

I sat up, but my legs were still across his lap. "That wasn't mine."

"It sure wasn't Alex's," he said. "And I doubt its Missouri's."

"Well, it wasn't mine!"

"It's Laura's," Pastor Martin said from the doorway. "She stayed here two nights ago. I didn't get a chance to clean after she left."

"Oh," Dean said and hung his head. "I thought-"

"We know what you thought, Dean," I said and used my hand to pick up his head. "But you were mistaken. No biggie."

He smiled and I gently kissed his lips. "Now for the hunt," I announced.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex was still mad. After I told her I didn't want her to hunt… she flipped. And then we saw Jess knock Dean out. I was definitely lucky that Alex only told me that could be me… instead of it being me.

She was sitting in the basement, burning some herbs. I looked over her shoulder and found some type of spell.

"What are you doing," I asked as I stood at the edge of the bed.

"Being a witch," she responded.

"Explain," I told her.

She glared at me from over her shoulder. "I'm summoning a spirit to tell me where Tommy is."

"Need help," I asked.

"No."

"Want help," I persisted.

"No."

"I'll help anyway," I said and sat down next to her. We didn't talk while we made the spell, but ignored each other.

"You can hunt," I said. "I shouldn't have said you couldn't." She shrugged and didn't even give me a glance. "Alex…"

"Shut up, Sam," she told me. Discussion ended.

A few minutes later, we heard thunder crack as Alex added the last herb to the potion. I set down a ring of salt and four crystals around it – north, east, south, and west.

Alex placed the now smoldering silver plate in the middle of it before stepping out. Soon we saw an apparition.

There was a woman dressed in white. She had a long, middle-aged dress on. Her hair went to her back. But we could see through her. That kind of freaked me out.

"Hello," she whispered.

Alex bowed her head as I watched. "Miss," she said. "We summoned you to help us."

"With what," the lady asked.

"Our son was taken. We need to know how to get him back."

I watched as the lady thought about it for a second before answering, "A demon has him." Alex nodded and the lady continued, "He's not hurt, yet. But he's needed for a sacrifice. Soon, he'll be joining our side."

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After we learned our son was to die… to be sacrificed, Sam grabbed the others. We were all now crowded in the basement turned bedroom around this big circle of crystals and salt.

"Why," Sam asked.

The lady – whose name we learned is Marissa, said, "The demon wants to bring someone back. To do that he needs a person who can speak to the dead."

"What about me," I asked. "I can! Look at you. I'm talking to you."

I was pretty hysterical so Sam came and put his arms around me as I began to cry.

"You have to summon. He doesn't."

"Is there another way," John asked.

"You need someone else that can talk to us. They can be sacrificed in his place."

"I'll do it," Jess said.

"Jess," Dean said. "We'll figure out another way."

"No we won't," she said. "I'm taking his place. That's final."

The two were staring into each other's eyes. They were a few feet from each other, but it seemed like they were on opposite sides of the world. Just the look on their faces said it.

"Come on," John said. He followed Missouri who was holding Taylor, Mary, and Martin upstairs.

"How can we reach the demon," Sam asked. The ghost told him where the demon was taking up residency and we released her. Sam started to walk upstairs with me behind him but I stopped after I left the room. I closed the door but left it open a crack.

"What are you doing," Sam whispered and came up behind me.

I shushed him and watched. Jess and Dean were just staring at each other.

"You can't leave," he said. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me," she told him and took a step toward him.

"Jess," he whispered. "Please, don't. We can find another way."

"It might be too late." Dean looked into her eyes and nodded. He kissed her and I knew it would become something else quickly, so I closed the door and turned to Sam.

"She's serious," I said. "She's going to let herself be killed for Tommy."

Sam held me for the thousandth time in two days. "It's okay," he soothed.

But it wasn't. My best friend was going to die for my son. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Two updates in one day? Lucky ducks you are:) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Probably update this weekend too, as I have three days off (Columbus Day!). Hope you're enjoying:) 


	12. Two Lies Revealed

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I was thinking about having yet another story. Like a sequel to this one. :) What do you say?

Enjoy the chapter:)

**Chapter Twelve**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

When I woke up the next morning, Dean still had his arms around me. Not like I cared. I mean, I loved his arms around me. But I wouldn't admit that. Ever.

Suddenly, I felt really, really sick. I no sooner got to the bathroom and my stomach emptied its contents.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Jess?" I was going to answer, but my stomach decided to do an encore. Not a second later, Dean was in the bathroom and at my side.

"Here," he said as he held my hair back.

About ten minutes and three performances by my stomach later, Dean sat on the cold tile floor. My head was leaning on his shoulder.

"What was that," he asked. "I haven't seen you that sick in… I haven't seen you that sick."

"Nerves," I blamed it on. Truthfully, I knew exactly what it was. Dean just accepted it.

An hour later, I was ready to be exchanged. Dean had changed and gone to get his weapons ready. I had just finished changing and came into the bedroom we shared. Dean was standing at the foot of the bed, loading the last of the guns.

"Hey," I said as I came up next to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he replied and shoved his gun in its holder.

I stood up and did what I needed to do. "Here," I told him and held out my engagement ring.

His eyes looked up to meet mine before he told me, "Put it back on. I'm not taking it."

"Dean," I persisted, still holding the ring for him. "You could use the money. And it's not like I need it for any reason. I'm going to die."

I could tell he wanted to shutter at the thought, but he didn't. "Then you're dieing with that ring on you."

I nodded, gave a small smile, and kissed him. He didn't even bother to kiss back.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex wasn't thrilled about today. Neither was I. Neither was Dean. And I assume, neither was Jess.

But everything was decided. Missouri and Pastor Martin would stay and watch the kids. Alex, Dean, Dad, and I would go with Jess to the demon's lair. She would go in and Tommy would come out. God willingly.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala – our car choice, and got in the driver's side. Alex and I slipped in the back, leaving Jess to take the passenger's seat. We all watched silently as Dad got in his car and pulled out. Dean followed.

The silence was killing us. We all knew it. Yet we still didn't say anything.

A few minutes into the drive, Alex slid over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't complain.

We both watched as Jess slid over to Dean. I don't know where her hands were and I don't want to know. But whatever she did, obviously made Dean relax.

That was probably for the best.

It was an hour ride, but we finally got to the demon's hide out. Dad parked and Dean pulled up beside him before doing the same.

Alex and I got out and met Dad by his car. Dean and Jess followed closely.

"What's the plan," I asked him.

"Just let her go inside," Dad shrugged. "I'm not sure how else to do it."

All eyes were on Jess as she nodded.

Now was time for goodbyes.

She went up to Dad and gave him a hug. He hugged back after a second. Before she let go of him, she whispered something in his ear, making him smile and chuckle.

Why was he chuckling in a time like this?

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After she hugged John, Jess gave Sam a hug and said, "If I see one of these guys in the after life with me, I'm going to haunt your ass."

I gave a small smile, as did Sam.

I was next. Jess came up to me and I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "Don't worry, Lex," she said as she gave me a hug. "Life goes on."

I wanted to tell her that it really wouldn't be the same, but I couldn't. The words just wouldn't form.

Before she pulled away, she told me, "And if you don't want that fourth, try to stay off Sam on December tenth."

Now I was laughing and crying. Jess let go of me and Sam quickly took her spot. I was definitely getting a life time supply of hugs this week.

Both of us watched as Jess stood in front of Dean. She was waiting for him to come to her.

He definitely took the clue.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped hers around his neck. It took a second, but their lips crashed together.

John, Sam, and I all looked away. We knew they were saying goodbye.

A little bit later, they pulled apart and separated.

"Everyone ready," Jess asked. Somehow she remained upbeat all through this ordeal.

No one said anything, but it was understood. We weren't really ready, but we were ready.

"Good," Jess nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll see you on the other side."

With that, she turned on a heel and started walking into the building. Within sixty seconds, she disappeared.

"Now, we wait," John said.

And pray that this works.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

A minute later, I was edgy.

"Let's go in," I said. "This is taking way too long."

"No," Dad said. "Just wait."

So I did… reluctantly. But Dad was right. Another minute later, Tommy was walking out of the building. Sam and Alex sprinted toward him. They couldn't wait to hold their son.

Five minutes of hugging and kissing the boy later, we were on the way home. Dad had taken his truck again. The Winchester clan was in the back of my Impala and I was driving.

When we got to Pastor Martin's place, I went inside and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even bother to change from my leather jacket and jeans. I just collapsed.

There was no one there to share the bed with me. Just me. Just Dean. It'd be like that forever.

"Don't be such a drama queen," I heard a familiar voice say.

I whipped my head around. There was Jess. I didn't let my mind doubt it; instead I got up and went to her. I tried to crash our lips together, but I went right through her.

I was stunned for a minute, but regained my composure. "What the hell," I asked.

She gave me one of her know-it-all smiles before breaking the news. "I'm not real. Well, I am… but not the way your thinking."

"So I'm being haunted," I asked.

"Nope. I'm in your mind. I figured out a way to save Tommy and me. But I couldn't tell you guys… until now."

I thought about it for a second before asking, "How do I know you're real? You could be a demon."

"I said I would die with the ring on," she told me. I nodded before she continued, "Check your jacket's right pocket."

I dug my hand in there and felt a familiar article: the ring.


	13. Three Lost Their Love

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twelve**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Dean was definitely going crazy.

After we got home, he went downstairs. Alex and I stayed in the kitchen to tell Missouri what happened. Dad had taken the kids to watch some TV in the living room.

"I see her," Dean said as he burst through the basement door and into the kitchen.

"Who," Alex asked. He had scared us all a little by being so forward with it.

"Jess. She's here! She's talking to me."

I looked around. Nope, no Jess. "Dean," I said calmly. I think he was suffering from a mental breakdown. "Jess is gone. The demon took her. What you're seeing… it's not real."

"And neither is that necklace you got Alex for Christmas this year," a familiar voice said. "Start believing, Sam."

My head spun around the room only to find Jess sitting on the kitchen counter. "What," I asked. "How can you be there? You're dead."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "Nope. Nice try though."

"How'd-"

"Sam," Alex asked. "Who are you talking to?"

I shook my head to come back to 'real' life. "Uh- Jess," I said and scratched my head.

"I'm in your head, Sammy," Jess said. "Listen, I just need you guys to-"

"What," Alex asked.

"First, tell her to shut up. I love her, but seriously. Life and death here," Jess told me.

"Sam," Alex asked.

This was definitely going to give me a headache.

"Alex, shush. I need to talk to Jess, okay," I asked. A little harsh, yeah… but like Jess said: life and death.

"Listen," Jess told me. "Come with weapons. This demon is middle level – but it's smart. Just say a Latin Our Father and have Alex find a spell. And add a little spice – you know, holy water, salt in the eye."

I nodded. This was easy enough.

"Oh yeah, Sam," she asked.

"What?"

"Don't tell Dean but… uh…"

"What?"

"You're saving two people. Me and the baby."

That hit me like a sack a bricks. "You're joking right?"

"Yeah, of course I'm kidding," Jess said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "We'll be there soon."

"Either that or I'm haunting your-"

"What'd she say," Dean asked. I didn't exactly notice – especially since I was talking to myself – but Dean was just short of bouncing off the walls. "Sam? What'd she say?!"

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Once Sam told us everything that Jess said, we were off.

"What spell are you going to use," Sam asked me in Martin's study.

"I think I know which one Jess was talking about. But it's risky," I answered as I flipped through Martin's ancient spell book.

"How risky," he asked and came to stand behind me.

"It has side effects," I answered indirectly.

"What kind, Alex," he asked in the tone that made me answer. Or else.

"It makes three people loose part of their memory. And since the spell is mostly cast to save loved ones, the memory that disappears is most commonly about loved ones."

"Who are those three," he asked.

"The castor, the one who is being saved, and a bystander."

"You, Jess, and someone else?"

I nodded. That's how the spell worked.

"Any upsides?"

"Kills the demon."

He nodded. "Can we get your memory back somehow? Another spell?"

I thought for a second. "You can only help me bring it back."

"How?"

"By doing things we normally do. Act as if I've only gotten amnesia."

"All this for Jess and a baby," he sighed.

"Jess and a what," I asked. Jess didn't tell me about any baby.

"I wasn't supposed to say that," Sam said but it came out in a blur.

"Well, you did. Now spill," I demanded.

Sam gave in and told me everything Jess had told him – which wasn't all that much. So I didn't miss out. Good thing or her rear would be grass.

But she was pregnant! Oh, the joys! That and I was going to be an aunt – finally! It only took her and Dean forever to get things straight. Not to be mean, but it did.

Before we left, Sam and I gave the kids each a hug and a kiss. I felt horrible and I could tell Sam did too. We haven't been spending a lot of time with them lately. I made a mental note to spend more time with our kids. Family came first.

"Ready," Dean asked. He was leaning against the hood of the Impala, eager to go. Sam and I glanced at each other.

If he only knew he was a daddy, he'd be ten times more worried than he already is. And then if he knew that Jess, me, and possibly him or Sam were to loose our memories today... well, that'd just top the icing.

"Yeah," I answered for me and my husband.

"Let's roll," Dean said before walking around and getting in his car.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

We got to this stupid, god-forsaken building. I hated this place. It was holding her hostage. And I was going to break her free.

I was first out of my car, closely followed by Sam and Alex. We met up at the trunk.

"You know what to do, right," I asked them. I was just supposed to rescue Jess. They were going to do all the hocus pocus.

Sam nodded. "Good," I told them. "Stay close."

I started in and they followed. Operation Saving Miss Jess was underway.

When I entered the room that was obviously the demon's hideout (it reeked of sulfur), I peered inside. On one wall there were symbols. I assume they're for sacrifices. On a third wall, there was one large symbol – probably representing the demon. All the symbols looked as if they were marked in blood.

In the middle of the room, there was an altar that was prepped for sacrificing a human. But it wasn't happening today.

I managed to get a look at the far wall. There Jess was chained up. She had rope around her ankles and wrists. There was a bag over her head. Her arms had been cut open for blood. Oh God. I could handle beheading a vampire in human form, but I couldn't handle this.

So I would just have to suck it up.

I signaled to Dad. He and I spun into the room, guns raised. Sam and Alex followed, covering our back.

"All clear," Dad said once we looked behind the altar. He went to keep watch on the door. Sam and Alex positioned themselves in separate corners so they could simultaneously say their prayer/spell and not get wiped out in one shot.

I, on the other hand, hopped, skipped, and sprinted over to Jess.

"Sweetie," I asked. Whoa, super sappy. "Jess?"

I heard her moan. I took the bag off her head. "Hon?" Her eyes blinked open and she mumbled something incoherent. I shushed her and used my knife to cut the bindings she had on before taking the gag out of her mouth.

She didn't say anything or even move that much as I lifted her up. "Don't fret," I recited from the superhero theme song we had made together. "Dean's here and he's your best bet. Not to mention he's dead set on ending that threat." Okay, cheesy and crappy – I know. But we had so much fun making it; I figured it'd cheer her up.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Bastard Winchester," a dark voice taunted. "Never thought I'd see you here. Guess taking your grandkids hit a nerve, huh?"

I turned around with my fiancé still in my arms. The demon was taunting Dad. And Dad was trying to keep it distracted.

I could hear the faint sounds of Alex saying the spell in the corner. I caught the tail end, "Blessed be, Good Mother."

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I knew bits and pieces of what was happening. Dean was holding me. Sam was finishing the Our Father. Alex finished her spell. And then John aimed the gun and shot.

I read Alex's mind. She knew the Our Father and the spell would work together. But when John shot the demon with the bullet made of salt and dipped in holy water, it ended him once and for all.

The demon shrieked louder than could be imagined.

And then it was done.

And something else had happened.

I opened my eyes only to find myself looking in a stranger's eyes.

"Who are you," I asked.

He became confused. "Jess? What's wrong?"

"Dean," John said. I remember John. And I remember Alex. And I remember Sam. And Mary and Tommy and Taylor and Ma and Pa. And Missouri and Martin, too. I just didn't know who was holding me.

"Who's he," I asked John. "Why's he holding me?"

"Jess," John said. "This is Dean. He's my son. You're hurt so he's going to help you, okay?"

I took one good look at this Dean before saying, "Okay."

John ran over to Sam and Alex. Apparently something had happened to them too. I heard John introduce them. They didn't know each other? That's impossible. They have three kids together!

Suddenly, my brain was starting to hurt. Not only that, but my stomach was getting queasy. I had recently found out morning sickness lasted all day.

I looked back up to Dean and found him staring at me. "I'm pretty, huh," I asked sarcastically.

"Gorgeous," he said with a smile. I think he was being funny, but there was a bit of truth in his voice.

"I'm going to sleep, Dean," I told him. I was tired, had a headache, and my baby was acting up.

"Not just yet," Dean said.

I shushed him and gave into sleep.

All night I dreamt about a man. But I didn't know who he was. I loved him – I could tell. But I couldn't place him. And one question ran rapid through my head: was he the baby's father?

When I woke up, I ran to the bathroom. Immediately, I was tossing my… well, whatever was in my stomach. When that was over, I sat back and noticed that all the cuts on my arms were expertly wrapped. I didn't do that. And then I noticed I was wearing pajamas. I didn't do that either.

"Are you okay," I heard a sleep filled male voice from the other room.

"Dean," I asked. I saw him come in. He was wearing boxers. Yum. His body was to die for. Too bad he wasn't mine.

He sat down next to me and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You're sick again?"

"Morning sickness," I explained. "I'm about a week pregnant."

His eyes became saucers. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. You know, with a baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he said and blinked until his eyes got back to normal size. "I just thought we were more careful."

Dean was my baby's daddy?


	14. One Missing Mother?

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This chapter will be the boys only. Next chapter will be the girls. :) Enjoy:)

**Chapter Fourteen**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When I woke up, I was sleeping on the couch. My back hurt as I sat up straight.

"Getting old," I heard Alex ask. She was sitting in a chair in the living room, a paper spread out on her lap.

"Yeah, right," I answered.

"Happens to the best of us," she shrugged. Alex got up and started to walk into the other room when Tommy, my son, walked in.

"Hi, Dad," he said and gave me a hug. "Mommy, can we have eggs?"

He was talking to Alex. Alex. She was their mom? Wait. Tommy was adopted. Okay, so maybe something else was going on.

"Sure, honey," Alex answered before glancing in my direction. She must have thought the same thing.

Not too long after Alex and Tommy went into the kitchen, Mary came in and stood in front of me.

_Uppie._

"Not talking today," I asked her. Sometimes she used her mental abilities instead of actually having a conversation.

_Lor cry._

"Want to help me take care of her," I asked. Mary shook her head yes, so I swooped her up in one arm and tickled her with the other. She laughed and laughed until she finally spoke.

"Da," she shouted through giggles. "Dada!"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Let's go get Taylor."

"Lor," she corrected.

I smiled and carried my oldest girl to the crib I had set up for Taylor.

That's when it hit me. Taylor was only a few days old. Where was her mother? Where was Mary's mom? Where was my wife? An even better question: who was this woman that was in our lives… but seemed to be missing?

"Mary," I asked. "Where's Mommy?"

"'Ommy," she told me and pointed to the kitchen.

Was Mary implying that my wife, her mother, was Alex? Could it be?

I couldn't wonder, because Taylor started to cry. So I put Mary down and told her, "Go have breakfast." She gave me a big smile and I kissed her cheek. I was just about to stand up to get Taylor when Mary put her hands on either side of my face.

She looked into my eyes… and it scared me. She was a telepath. She knows everything I know. And I was thinking about not knowing who her mother was. That could scar a person.

"What," I asked her, trying to avoid the subject of Alex at all costs.

"Mommy love Da," she said before kissing me on the nose and running toward her brother and Alex.

_Alex and I lay in bed. Last night had been a long one; we had gotten in a fight over what to name the baby Alex was two months pregnant with. Even though we were mad at each other, my arm was still around her waist and her hand overlapped mine. It was a Sunday morning. Time to sleep in._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Or not. Tommy climbed on the bed, leaving Mary behind. I sat up and picked up my little girl. She was still too short to be able to climb on the bed by herself._

"_Cakes," Tommy asked me._

_Alex was just waking up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"_

"_Seven," I answered._

_She nodded and turned to the kids. "Daddy will make you cakes."_

_Tommy smiled wider before hopping off the bed and running downstairs. "Be careful," Alex called after him. We both turned to Mary._

"_Kiss Ma," she told me before looking at Alex. "Kiss Da."_

"_How about we kiss you," I told her before starting to give her stomach raspberries._

"_Ma," she said defiantly, not even cracking a smile. "Kiss Ma."_

_I looked at Alex who was looking at me with the same expression: now what?_

"_Kiss Ma," Mary said. "Ma!"_

"_Okay, okay," I told her. "I'll kiss Mommy." Mary smiled at that statement._

_I turned to Alex and gently put one hand on the side of her face while looking in her eyes. She nodded that it was okay, so I softly came down and pressed our lips together. To my surprise, she was kissing me back._

_A few seconds later, we pulled away. And Alex smiled. Maybe she wasn't all that mad._

_I looked at Mary, who was smiling triumphantly. "Ma love Da."_

The scene came and went. Was that a vision or the real thing? Did it happen? Or would it happen?

Shrieks stopped my thoughts. Taylor. Right, Taylor.

I carefully picked up my baby and held her tight. A smile crossed my face when she stopped crying.

"Hey, darling," I cooed. "How's the daddy's girl?"

She giggled as I went to change her diaper. Once that was done, I went to scrounge for a bottle.

Finding none in the fridge, I was left to wonder. How was I to feed a baby when I didn't even know who her mother was?

"Come here, sweetie," Alex broke me out of my thoughts. She took Taylor out of my arms and started to walk into the other room. "Mommy will feed you."  
That settled it. Alex was their mother. But how come I don't remember her?

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess was pregnant. With my baby. My fiancé – who doesn't remember me – is pregnant with my baby. How screwed up is my life?

"Dean," she asked. We were still in the bathroom on the floor. She was probably a little confused. Screw a little, a lot confused. "Dean?"

"Yeah," I asked, looking up at her.

"You're the baby's Daddy," she asked.

I nodded. "I'm the baby's dad."

She thought about it for a second before asking, "When did we…"

"I think the night I asked you to marry me." Crap. I wasn't supposed to disclose that information. Dad had said to try and let her remember on her own instead of just telling her everything. And everything included: me being the baby's dad, her and I being engaged, and a lot more that would probably come out in good time.

"We're engaged," she asked. She was a little more surprised than I thought she would be. And a little happier too.

"Yeah," I answered. A smile crossed my lips. I just tended to do that when I saw her smiling.

"Good," she said. "My baby will be cute like its father."

I smiled a little wider as she continued, "Not to mention, I get to grow old with a hunk."

"Growing old," I asked. "Wait a minute. No one said anything about getting older."

She got on top of me, her legs straddling mine. "Too bad," she said before coming down and kissing me. I responded as soon as her lips touched mine. This reminded me of my Jess. My old Jess. The Jess that remembered me.

At that thought, I pushed her away. "No," I said. "We can't."

She looked hurt. "Why not? We're engaged, pregnant, and I'm sure you want it just as much as I do."

"You're just not the same," I said, standing up. "You don't remember us. I can't – at least not until you remember."

With that said, I walked out of the room, threw on some clothes, and went upstairs into the kitchen. Alex was cooking something for breakfast and the kids were sitting at the table. Sam was sitting at the table too. He was holding Taylor close and watching the wife-he-didn't-remember cook breakfast. I was fascinated. Every little move Alex made seemed to make Sam smile wider. He was either thinking about them in bed or checking her out. My vote is the latter one.

"Unca Dean," Mary said. "Egg?"

I smiled at her offer, but declined. "Honey, Uncle Dean has to…" Really, there was no reason as to why I was declining. I just… kinda wanted them to be alone… as a family. I figure it'll make Sam and Alex remember faster.

"I have to take Aunt Jess to the doctor," I lied. What was I supposed to tell her? I need to figure out a way to make your Aunt remember me?

Mary frowned. "'Cor," she asked, leaving out the T.

"Yup, doctor," I said. She smiled when I suggested, "Maybe Daddy and Mommy will take you guys home."

"We can go home," Tommy asked Sam.

This broke Sam out of his trance and he answered, "Yeah. We'll go home."

"See ya then," I said to Sam before disappearing downstairs again.

Once I got down there, I rounded the corner into my room and was met by lips on mine. Ugh… Jess was at it again. She was trying so hard to seduce me, when she didn't even remember me. And I didn't want her to wake up from the temporary memory lapse and feel like I used her.

So I tried to push her away.

But she was defiant and only pulled me closer. And toward the bed.

"Dean," she moaned against my lips. Okay, that got my attention and turned me on all in the same syllable. Still, I tried to get her off me, but it didn't work. She just pulled me closer.

Within five seconds, she had me pinned to the bed, our lips still latched together. Maybe if we slept together, she would remember. Maybe I should just fall into her desire… and my ever growing one. Maybe.

She started to undo my jeans and soon I found them missing, somewhere on the floor. And I was still at loss at what to do.

She took her lips off mine as she tried to take my shirt off. I took my chance. "Jess," I said. "Stop. You don't remember me… Just give it time."

"I don't want to," she said, still trying to get my shirt off.

"Jessica Paterson," I heard the obvious Missouri voice say. "Get off that boy! For once, he's trying to do something right and you're trying to stop him."

Jess sighed and rolled off me. That's when I noticed she was wearing underwear only. She was extremely close to winning her goal. Too close.

"Boy, I have to give you credit," Missouri said as she entered the room. "You did the right thing this time."

I smiled as I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Jess might be mad, but at least I won't feel like I took advantage of her. "I try," I said with a grin.

"Listen," Missouri said. "That girl knows she loves you. She feels it. But she just doesn't remember. Do whatever you normally do – without what I was just about to see." Missouri shuddered at the thought. "And try to keep the level head you have right now. It's suiting."

"Thanks," I told the elder.

She nodded and went back upstairs where I heard her yell at Sam for checking out his wife.

There was a long road in front of all of us.


	15. One Family Welcomed Home

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

As promised, this chapter has the girls only. :) Enjoy! Also, if anyone wants a sequel to this story, please reply saying so. :) Thanks!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam was my husband. I knew that much. Good. I was on the right track.

We had taken the kids and Missouri back to… our… house while Jess, John, and Dean stayed behind. I got Taylor as Missouri helped Tommy and Sam picked up Mary. Missouri made a bee-line for the door with Tommy at her heels.

Were we forgetting something?

"Pa," Mary said from her place in Sam's arms. "Meama." Those were her special names for my parents.

My parents! We had totally forgotten about them!

With Taylor in my arms, I went inside as fast as I could. "Mom," I shouted. "Dad?"

"Alex," I heard my Dad's voice rumble. I turned around. There were my parents. Tommy was in my Mom's arms while Mary was with Dad. Sam was standing behind them.

"Oh my God," I said. They were okay. That was good. That was a relief.

My Mom's eyes light up, "That's our granddaughter?"

I smiled. "This is your granddaughter, Taylor Peyton Winchester."

Winchester. Sam's last name. That's how I knew we were married. That and the ring I was wearing that had engraved on it, "Love, Sam."

"Want to hold her," I asked. Mom shook her head yes and put Tommy down. I transferred the baby to her arms and she went over to the couch, with Tommy following behind.

"What happened," Dad asked as he set Mary down.

"Long story, sir," Sam said. "I'll tell you one day." Dad smiled at Sam. He always did like Sam. Dean, however, was another story.

Dad nodded before going toward Mom and the kids. That's when Sam took his chance. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dining room.

"Tell me you forget me, too," he said. Apparently, the same problem I was having, he was having too.

"I know you're my husband. I know you're the kids Dad. That's about it," I answered.

He dropped his hold on my arms before replying, "That's all I know about you, too."

"Good. Equal playing grounds," I said.

"Alex," he scolded playfully. "This isn't a game."

"You'd think," I replied with a smile. "But you don't know."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Oh my gosh. He looked so hot doing that!

"What," I asked, realizing he had said something while I was staring.

"What if we do things we'd normally do," he repeated. "To remember?"

"How do we know what we normally do," I asked. "We don't remember, remember?" As an afterthought, I added, "No pun intended."

He smiled before telling me his theory. "I think we do remember what we normally do. Just without each other. Like in the mornings, I wake up and make breakfast for the kids. Then, somehow, they're magically changed."

My light bulb turned on. "I wake up and change them."

Sam smiled. "See?"

"Yeah," I said, now thinking about my normal day. "Now I would start dinner."

Sam nodded. "And I would just get home from class. I'd take a shower then…"

"Then," I asked.

"Then be in the kitchen. But I don't remember what I do in there."

"Help me," I asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I can."

"Good," I said. "Go take a shower, darling."

"No nicknames. That much I remember."

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

About twenty minutes later, Sam came down – his hair dripping wet from his shower. "Smells good," he commented as he whipped into the kitchen and picked up a cookie I had made for dessert before kissing me on the cheek.

Then he stepped back, a little stunned at what he had done. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't know… I…"

"It's okay," I told him. "I liked it." He gave me a small smile before going in and trying to bite his cookie.

I grabbed his hand just in time. "No dessert. It'll spoil your dinner."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Such a mother."

"Such a child," I shot back. He put the cookie back on the plate. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll wash up the kids." I nodded and watched as he went into the living room. A few minutes later, he returned with Mary in one arm and Tommy in the other.

Mom and Dad came in with Taylor. They still didn't know our predicament. And I wasn't about to tell them.

I watched as Dad laid Taylor down in her little height chair. We had gotten a special one that was like a crib but was up high enough that I could take care of her at the table. I turned my gaze to Sam and the kids.

He had propped Mary up on one side of the sink and Tommy on the other. Sam was helping Tommy wash his hands while Mary was clapped her hands, ready for attention. And Sam talked to her while helping his oldest.

Multi-tasking. I liked this guy more and more.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Please," Dean begged from the other side of the bathroom door. I had locked him out and wouldn't talk. He had hurt my feelings by refusing me.

So I was punishing him.

"You can't stay in there forever," he said. "You have to come out sometime."

"Not anytime soon," I replied coolly.

"Fine," he said. I won the battle. That was until I saw the door open and Dean standing in-between the two rooms, looking at me. That's when the feeling of defeat came.

"How'd," I started.

"I'm a hunter. Picking the lock comes way too easy."

I should've remembered that. Dean was John's son. John was a hunter. Duh.

"Come on," he said, while reaching out his hand. I was curled up in a ball in the corner, still wearing my lingerie, mind you, and he wanted me to come somewhere. No stinking way.

"No," I defied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Apparently, he got sick of that game, because in one swoop he picked me up and started walking toward the bedroom.

"Put me down," I shouted and thrashed about.

"No," he said and just held me tighter. It seems that Dean's stubborn, too. No wonder we made a great pair.

He tossed me on the bed and got on top – successfully pinning me to it.

"Pig," I shouted. He didn't give up. He fought with me until he had gotten my tee shirt and jeans on all the way.

"If you wanted me dressed," I said. "You should've asked."

"Right," he scoffed before tossing me my shoes.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Out," he answered. I rolled my eyes at the vagueness. Such a male.

"Where's out," I asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Out," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before giving him a, "Whatever," and bouncing out the door with him behind me.

"Dean," I asked when we were in the car.  
"Yeah," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What do you want to name the baby?"

He glanced at me before shifting in his seat. I'm not so sure he was comfortable about being a dad in nine months.

"What do you want to name it," he asked.

"No reverse psychology."

"Not fair."

"Yes fair. Unless you want me to name the baby Hope."

"No," he said. I knew he wouldn't like the name. He just kinda struck me as that type of person. "No Hope."

"Well then," I asked.

"Eleanor."

I arched an eyebrow. While I didn't think he'd name a girl Hope, I didn't think he'd name a girl Eleanor either. "Why?"

"I like the nickname Ellie."  
"What about a middle name?"

"What do you want," he asked. There he went with the reverse psychology again.

But I decided to answer anyway. "Margaret."

"Why?"

"My Mom's name."

"Oh." It was quiet until he spoke again. "Samuel."

"What," I asked.

"For a boy. Samuel."

I may not remember him, but I knew Sam was his brother. "You're sweet, you know that," I asked him.

He gave me a grin and answered, "I try."

"Edward Samuel," I put the name together.

"Edward," he asked.

"My Dad's name."

"Oh." Yet again, more silence.

Dean pulled into a driveway. We were at Sam and Alex's house. That much I knew. I also knew I had lived here for a while. But I couldn't remember why. Then I noticed my cars. My babies.

"Roada," I shouted and jumped out of the Impala. Dean followed and watched with morbid fascination as I rubbed the Corvette's hood. "I'm sorry, hon," I apologized to it. "What," I asked Dean when I noticed him staring.

"You're one sick pup," was all he said. I rolled my eyes and moved onto the Baby, my Camero.


	16. Two In Progress of Being Fixed Problems

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Am not a sick puppy," I retorted as I rubbed the Baby's roof.

"Are too," Dean shot back as he came over to me.

"If I remember correctly, you spent more time with that car than you did with me during our first month of dating!"

"Did," Dean started but stopped. "You-"

"I remember," I answered for him.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Dean smiled. "Good." He picked me up and propped me on the hood of the Camero before reaching down and kissing me. We went at it a few minutes before his hand slid up the back of my shirt.

"Dean," I scolded. "My parents might see. My parents!" Pa and Ma should be unfrozen – God willingly.

I grabbed his hand and ran inside. We didn't have to look far, because they were both in the living room playing with the kids.

I hugged them both before deciding to let them spend time with their grandkids. After all, they were leaving soon.

"Come on," I told Dean. "Let's make sure my room is the way I left it."

He gave me a cheesy grin before following me upstairs.

Before I could open the door to my room, our lips latched. I pushed open the door and we almost fell inside. Actually, we did. He ended up on top of me. But that didn't stop his mouth's attack on mine. He just kicked the door shut.

"Get off her," I heard Missouri yell. Oops. We had forgotten she was using my room.

Dean pulled back and looked up to a pissed Missouri. She was holding her purse like a weapon. "Boy," she said. "Get off that girl or I just might wipe that goofy looking face off this green Earth!"

Dean took the hint and got up before reaching down and helping me get up.

"Sorry," I apologized. "We forgot you were in here." She gave me a glare before her face softened.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant," she said before coming in and giving me a hug. She pulled back before scrunching up her face. "Oh! With that boy's child!" She gestured to Dean. "Good luck!"

"Hey," Dean protested.

"With that one's child," I repeated with a smile before sliding my hand in Dean's.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

We had begged Missouri to stay a little longer, but she wanted to get back home. So we sent her off with Dad. He was going to drop her off on his way to Georgia. Then he was coming back for a week before getting back on the road. Alex's parents were still visiting for two more days, then, they too, would be leaving. And the house would wind down.

"Da," Mary asked. I was putting Mary and Tommy to bed. Alex had taken Taylor.

"What's up," I asked her as I put her covers on.

"Ma cry," she said.

"What?" My eyebrows scrunched up. Why would Alex be crying?

"Ma cry," she insisted.

"Okay," I told her. "Daddy will make Mommy stop crying."

Mary thought about it for a second before nodding and turning on her side. "Night, Da."

"Goodnight, Mary," I said and walked out of the room. I went into Tommy's room where I saw the boy already sleeping.

I went over and pulled the covers up on him before kissing his head.

Now time for investigating. I went into my… err, Alex's and my room. I peeked in the crib. Taylor was asleep. And Alex was no where to be found.

"Alex," I called.

"In here," she said. I walked into the bathroom and found her leaning against the vanity, eyes red from crying.

"Are you okay," I asked and walked to her. I had to keep myself from giving her a hug. I wasn't sure she'd like it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she comforted.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," she said and leaned into my chest. That's when I put my arms around her. "I just don't remember. And I want to. I want to remember, Sam. I-"

"Shh… I know."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night after Missouri left, Jess and I changed the sheets on her bed. As soon as the last one was on, we wasted no time getting started. Correction, I wasted no time putting our lips together.

I looked over at my sleeping fiancé. As if sensing my gaze, she woke up.

"Morning, Sunshine," she said.

"Excuse me," I asked as she turned to look at me.

"You heard me."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head as if she were hopeless. "Looser."

"Man."

"Man," I asked. "Is that the best you could think of?"

"Considering… well, yeah."

"You really are a freak."

"Uh-huh," she said and got out of bed. She was dressed in my AC/DC shirt. "But you're the one without any clothes."

"What," I asked. It was true: I didn't have any clothes on, but that was beside the point. They were right… Uh-oh. I looked over the edge of the bed. No clothes. "Jess!"

"I'm going to take a shower."

I groaned, double checked that the door to the hallway was shut, and dashed into the bathroom before she could close the door.

She laughed. "Joining me?"

"You might drown otherwise."

"Uh-huh," she said, reaching up to kiss me. After a second, she pulled away. "Dean, I've been thinking about the wedding. Why don't we just elope?"

I bit my tongue. It's not that I didn't want to elope – trust me, it'd be easier and a lot more fun if we did it that way. It's just… "I've been thinking about the wedding too," I said. "And… we can't get married."

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When I woke up, there was another body pressed to mine. Make that three bodies.

I turned over only to find Sam at the far end of the bed (we had agreed to share last night, but he tried to stay his distance) and Mary and Tommy wedged between us.

I stifled a laugh. "Sam," I whispered.

I heard a grunt and saw his long form flip over. "Yeah," he replied, sleep lacing his tone.

"We have two visitors."

He opened his eyes and saw the kids. "Tickle Tommy. I got Mary," he told me with a gleam in his eye.

I nodded and counted to three. "One… two… three!"

Mary shrieked before laughing and Tommy just started giggling. I could even hear Taylor cooing over in the crib.

"Ma! Ma," Mary yelled. "Stop Da!" And she laughed some more.

Finally, Sam and I winded down and Mary looked up at me. I took a mental note to get her haircut soon. "Pa and Meama. Home."

"Yup," I said. "Pa and Meama are here."

Mary nodded and climbed off the bed. Tommy followed her and the two went running down the hall shouting, "Pa! Meama!"

I looked at Sam who was getting out of bed. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he asked as he walked over to Taylor's crib and picked the little girl up.

"Do you remember anything?"

He looked and sounded regretful. "No."

"Me either."

"I think I have an idea though. Tonight, we'll go out… alone. I think it might help."

I smiled at him. "Sounds good."


	17. Two Opposite Couples

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This was begging to be written – before the homework!

Also, I just noticed that the kids really, really, really love pancakes. Lol. That's like the only breakfast food they're eating.

One more quick note. This is probably the second to last chapter – unless you want a sequel. So put your final votes in now: yes or no? If I get ten or more 'yeses' then I'll create the third part of our story and title chapters will be up next chapter for you guys to choose from. :)

**Chapter Seventeen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"What the hell do you mean," I spat. He started to explain himself, but I didn't want to hear it. I pushed him away, threw on my jeans, and grabbed the keys to… well, any car. I slipped into my slides, took a small notice of Dean trying to keep up with me, and shot down the hallway. I tried to hit the unlock button to my car when I got outside before realizing: I had the Impala's keys.

Too bad for Dean.

I hopped into the Impala and put her into gear before taking off to… anywhere but here.

When I go to my friend Evelyn's house, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the mom of three answered. She had long red hair, beautiful eyes, and freckles. She was carrying one kid on her hip.

"Jess," she asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"Tea or coffee," she asked, stepping aside so I could enter.

"Strongest you've got."

She nodded and went into the kitchen.

About an hour later, I had let my problems known to her… and her two-year-old son, Paul.

"Are you sure he meant it that way? I mean, it just sounds like you didn't get the full story," she said.

"I know," I sighed. "I just… I don't know."

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, leaving Paul in my lap. He stared at me before I tickled his tummy. Then he started to giggle. Gosh, I hope my kids will be this easy to amuse. And this cute.

"Jess," Evelyn asked from the doorway to the kitchen. "What would you say if Dean was here?"

"Funny," I said sarcastically before realizing she was serious. "I'd cry."

"Start the waterworks," she said, stepping aside to let me see the one person I didn't want to see: Dean.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When she ran with the Impala, I counted my lucky stars. I had installed a tracking device in the car so I could keep tabs on her if she was stolen. Little did I know that I'd be using this against Jess.

"Let me take the baby," Evelyn said, hurrying over to her son. "He's getting fussy." She hurried out of the room, carrying her not-so-fussy child to safety.

"You followed me," Jess snapped once Evelyn was out of the room. "What the h-"

"I came for my car," I told her. That was part of the truth; the rest was a lie. "I'm not trying to follow you."

She stood up and walked over to me, our faces inches apart. "Bull-"

"G rated house," we heard Evelyn call from the other room.

Jess looked away from me for a second. "We need to talk, now." Her eyes darted back to mine before she stomped outside. I waited until the front door closed then turned around. Evelyn was standing in the doorway.

She gave me a weak smiled before saying, "Nice to meet you, Dean."

I closed my eyes, sighed, and said, "You too." And I walked outside.

Jess was leaning against the driver's side door of her Baby.

She glanced up at me before asking, "You drove her? What is wrong with you?"

I strode over to my… err, fiancé?... and leaned next to her. "Yeah. I didn't exactly take my broomstick and fly." I just had to add, "But you could've."

"Honey," she told me. "If I took my stick, you'd still be here. And you know it."

That I did. I think. Probably. Maybe not.

"Any other smart comments we'd like to cover," I asked her.

"Why you don't want to marry me – for starters."

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

It was around noon when Sam and I realized Jess and Dean were MIA. That could mean God knows what.

I was curled up on the couch reading a book Sam had gotten me a few months ago. (No, I didn't get my memory back. Inside the front flap was a dated 'love note'. Apparently, we were steamier than I originally thought.) And Mom and Dad had taken the kids out for a movie. They were probably going to spoil them rotten after that.

"What book is that," Sam asked as he came in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"1776," I answered. It was about the American Revolution. Why he had picked this book to write me a love note in? Well, that was beyond me. But it was a pretty good book nonetheless… and love note.

His eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Did-"

"You give me the book," I finished for him then answered. "Yeah, you did."

"Oh. Is it good," he asked hopefully.

"As good as," I had to stop myself from finishing the phrase with 'you'. "One would expect," I ended it lamely.

He nodded and after a second or two of silence, I returned to my reading. A second or two after that, he leaned over my shoulder and began reading.

Oh my gosh. He smelled so good! I'm not sure if it was planned on his part or not but… he just smelled so much like… Sam. There's really no other way to explain it. And want to know what was better then being able to smell him?

His breath on my neck. I could feel the steady in and out as he breathed. Gosh, he was just gorgeous – in more ways than one.

I turned my head a little and looked up. He was watching me. Our eyes met and locked in place.

His lips went down toward mine. But before they could reach my awaiting ones, the phone rang.

He pulled back and reached over the opposite end of the couch to get the phone.

"Hello," he asked into the receiver. And the only thought that crossed my mind was: he even sounds good.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I'm not sure what possessed me to try and kiss Alex, but now I was pushing it to the far back of my mind. We couldn't do this. We shouldn't. Not until we remembered.

"Sam," I heard Alex's Mom say on the other line. "We're on our way home. Alex said to call so she could start dinner."

"Uh." I glanced over at Alex. She was watching me. "Yeah. Alright. Thanks."

"See you soon."

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

I relayed the message to Alex who promptly put her book down and went into the kitchen. I followed – even though I shouldn't have.

"What are you making," I asked.

Alex answered from the closet pantry, "Ham and mashed potatoes. Probably some fruit salad too."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and leaned over in my chair. From my place half out of the chair, I could see Alex trying hard to get something from the top shelf. I had the perfect view to check her out. "Need help?"  
She glanced my way. "Please."

I complied by standing up and joining Alex in the little closet/pantry. Apparently, the closet was a little small for the two of us, so I successfully trapped her against the shelves.

"Sam," she said, trying to avoid her gaze from my chest.

"One sec." I knew this was embarrassing for her… and for me… but I (A) had the instant mashed potatoes in my hand and (B) liked the feeling of her so close to me.

When I came back down, I looked at Alex. She was biting her bottom lip and had her eyes closed. She looked so… so… different than normal. Almost sexy.

I couldn't help myself. I dropped the box I had just retrieved and put my arms around her tightly. My lips descended on hers and I felt like I was getting high from her taste. She was kissing me back.

But that was the worst part. The kiss… it could've affected our relationship. But we didn't care right now. We were too into each other.


	18. Two Remembered

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I know, I know: way too many Jess/Dean cliffies. But it'll all be resolved soon… or will it? And as for Sam/Alex – they're my favorite part so far! Lol. So cute to see them fall in love all over again.

Oh, and thank you so much Evelyn! You're such a big help in my daily life!!!! (Of course, the story too. Lol.)

More thank yous coming in the future chapters. Be on the lookout! And as I said before: next chapter is last one until the new story!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

It had been three hours since I kissed Alex. That was at two. It was now five.

We had fed the kids early and put them in nightclothes. They were to go to bed a little earlier than normal so that Alex and I could try and remember.

"Sam," Alex's Dad asked before pulling me outside. "You and Alex go to the rec room. I know you want to spend time with her before your babysitters are gone." He gave me a smile. "But no fourth grandkid. Capeesh?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"And no more 'sir'."

"Yes, uh… okay." I gave him a quick smile before running inside and grabbing Alex's hand. "Come on," I whispered in her ear.

She followed me until we were in the rec room, commonly known as our finished basement.

"What's going on," I asked.

"My surprise got an opportune moment to come early," I answered.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "You're not talking about-"

"God, no, Alex. Not now." She looked at me expectantly for an answer. "Just lay out a blanket on the floor. I want to show you some books."

"Books?"

"Books," I confirmed. She looked bewildered, but complied anyway.

A few minutes later, the light in the corner of the room was casting warmth over our belongings and us. Alex had laid a red fleece blanket over the floor – my favorite one – and was laying on it casually. I had retrieved my… our scrapbooks from the attic and brought them down, spreading them out in front of us.

"Ready," I asked.

"Ready," she replied and sat up, scooting next to me.

I opened the first page, ready to relive some memories.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess and I decided it wise not to fight on her friend's front lawn. Instead, we drove to the middle of nowhere. It took a good two hours or so, but we finally got there – each in our own car.

I got out first and slammed my car door shut. "Sorry," I muttered to it before walking over to her car.

She was leaning on the Camero's hood. "Now what," she asked as I sat next to her. I could tell she was still fuming.

"Stop being so… so..." I searched for the word. "Saddam Hussien-ish."

"Excuse me?"

"Stubborn. Not listening. Not truthful."

"Truthful? Dean, bite me. I've been nothing but truthful with the exception of when I found out I was carrying your seed! Yours!" She was now standing and gesturing to her… our… ever growing baby. "And don't get me started on not listening!"

As she continued to rant, I stood up and shouted, "Jess! Shut up for a minute!"

She quieted and I continued, "I can't marry you. I can't." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm wanted in four different states! It's not that easy!"

"Sam fixed his criminal record. You can too!" I was happy we had gone to a secluded area to fight. It worked out well.

"He was wanted for resisting arrest. Fifty hours community service tops. Jess, being wanted for murder is a little harder to clear."

"But-"

"No buts. If I marry you, my name comes up on the certificate. It's gonna ring a bell somewhere. Then they'll be looking for me and you!" I didn't add the fact that I didn't want my son being raised to run from the cops – like that show: Runaway.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean had a point. He didn't want us to be running all the time. And he didn't want to leave his daughter and me.

I also have a hunch that he's too stubborn to use an alias to get married. His pride wouldn't have it.

"We'll fix it out somehow, Dean. We always do."

"Not this time. We can't."

"So what? Are you going to leave us again? It wasn't that funny last time. And it won't be this time."

"It's for your own good. You've got to understand-"

"Bull," I shouted. "That's bull. And you know it."

He turned around and threw his arms up in the air. I cringed. Last time he did that, he hit me.

As if sensing what he did, he apologized, "Sorry, I-"

"Stop," I said. "Just stop." He was silent. I was silent. But it had to be broken. And I was the one who did it. "Dean, maybe we weren't meant to be together. I just think… I think we need to change our method." I stopped there. I couldn't say the rest. But I had to. "I think we should break up."

His gaze shifted toward his feet. "If that's what you…"

"Yeah. That's what I want." I knew it was hurting him. Hell, it was hurting me. But I didn't want him to give himself to the authorities and I didn't want to not be married to Dean Winchester. This was the only other option.

"Okay," he said softly. He still hadn't looked up at me.

"I'll keep in touch. If you want to visit the baby, just… just call, Dean. You're always welcome." I started to turn to leave, but couldn't help myself. I turned around and hugged him so hard it hurt. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Then I drove off. I left. I went to Evelyn's house and she let me in. She gave me a room. But it didn't matter. Because all I could think about, all I could do, was wonder about him.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

We were looking in scrapbooks. Alone. In the basement. Together.

"Sam," I asked. He looked up at me. "Is this helping?"

He closed the book. "Not much."

I nodded. "Dido."

"So what do you want to do," he asked me.

I bite my tongue. Surely, I couldn't. It just wouldn't be right. He didn't want that.

But he had done it to me before, right? So he had to want that. He just had to.

I leaned up and kissed him.

And it all came rushing back. Everything I had forgotten – down to the last flower he had pampered me with.

Apparently, he must have felt something too because he pulled back.

"Alex," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did I bring you roses last?"

"Last Friday."

He smiled. And I asked, "What was our last argument about?"

"If we were having peas or string beans for dinner."

I smiled. "Don't ever let me forget again. Understand?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Me too, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smile. "So now what should we do?"

He got that look on his face. The one that says exactly what he wants to do.

"Sam," I laughed before he gently pushed me down on the blanket.

"Yes," he purred as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you."

He kissed me gently before coming up and whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

How many of you hate me?

You still have about one more chapter in this one, then that's the end. Of this story. Lol. Story titles for the next tri-quel? Sequel? Whatever, you get my point. Titles to pick from are:

The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation

The Winchester Code of Conduct

360 Degrees of Winchester

How to Save a Winchester

As you can tell, 'How to Save a Winchester' was an option during the last story, '360 Degrees of Winchester' is a new option, and the other two, 'The Winchester Code of Conduct' and 'The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation' refer to the original story and the sequel.

By the way, I've been asked why 'The Psychic' is still present in the first title. This is because Jessica isn't a Winchester, but Alex and the guys are. Hope that cleared it up. :)


	19. A Second Ending: Until the Next Story

**The Winchester Code**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

The Miranda Rights are correct as far as I can tell – but only for California.

Lengths of POV vary because some needed more than others.

I also added a 'Nine Months Later' for each of the characters' POVs. Alex's and Sam's 'Nine Months Later' are one story, but Jess's and Dean's are separate. :)

Votes are in! The Winchester Code of Conduct and The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation tied. I actually had to ask my sister to break the tie! The latter won. :)

Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And yes, I am writing another story to this one! It's up as we speak. So after you read this, go check out: The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation. You'll love it as much as this one:) Lol.

Thank yous go out to: Evelyn. You're a huge help in all aspects of my life. Alex. The story was for you, so the next one will be too, my dear. Lol. All who read, reviewed, put the story on alert, or put the story on favorites. Thank you all from the bottom of my red, beating heart! (Yes, I am alive contrary to popular belief.) You guys helped me out greatly! Hope you all enjoyed the story!

And to all mentioned above – my teachers are not happy. You have officially distracted me from schoolwork. :) THANK YOU! Lol.

Now go read!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

"Officer," I asked. "I'd like to turn myself in."

Jess had left me. I had no where to go. I didn't want to hunt. I didn't want to feel any emotion. I wanted it all to be over. So I figured if I turned myself in, served my time, and went back – something would change. I would be like before, halfway normal and happy.

The officer's eyes peeked upward from his report. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Dean Winchester," I told him. "And I'm wanted for murder."

"Stay right there," he said and motioned for another officer.

The second officer scrunched his eyebrows but complied with the first one's command.

"Dean Winchester," the second officer said as he cuffed me. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be supplied to you. Do you understand these rights I have given you? Do you still wish to speak to us?"

"I get the rights," I said. "I'd like an attorney."

The second officer nodded and brought me into a questioning room.

**Nine Months Later…**

"Dean Winchester," the judge said. "Please stand."

I did as I was told. My lawyer, George Harmed, joined me in standing.

"You were wanted on three counts of murder and five counts of assault to an officer. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

God, I hoped I'd be found innocent for at least some of it.

"You are also wanted for three breaking and entering charges. Do you understand that?"

I nodded, "Yes, your Honor."

"I have reached a verdict. On three counts of murder, I find you… not guilty. On the five assault to an officer charges, I find you… guilty on four of those charges. You shall serve two years. On the three changes of breaking and entering, I find you… guilty of one. You shall serve a quarter of a year for a total jail time of two and a quarter years." He slammed the little hammer down. "Court has ended."

Chatter began immediately.

I turned to my lawyer, who had a grim face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester," he said. "I-"

"Thank you," I said. I was still in a state of shock and a little thrown off my game, but I'd be okay.

And the cops took me away to start my two and a quarter years in jail.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Guys," I announced to Sam and Alex. "I'm moving out."

"Where are you going," Alex asked, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Where will you live?"

"I bought a townhouse two weeks ago. I'm going to live there with the baby."

"Jess," Sam said. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "I need this, Sam. Dean's just… He took a toll. I need to restart once and for all."

Sam nodded and I turned to Alex. "I'm always close though. Always."

She smiled and helped me pack by belongings.

**Nine Months Later…**

"Push," my doctor said. "One last big push."

I was giving birth to our… my… baby. My baby boy. And let me tell you, it hurt.

I gave one final push and a child's shrieks filled the air.

"Congratulations," Dr. Libite said. "You are the proud mom of a baby boy."

I smiled and looked at my son. The doctor got him cleaned up and he was handed to me in a blue baby blanket.

"Hi," I whispered to him. "I'm you're Mom."

The baby grabbed my finger as the nurse asked, "Have you chosen a name?"

I answered without hesitation, "Christopher Dean Winchester."

The nurse nodded and walked away, leaving me to hold my son… our son.

"Baby," I told Christopher. "We're gonna be a happy family, okay? I'm going to find you a Daddy and we'll be a family together. Deal?"

The baby yawned.

I guess that meant a deal in his mind.

A deal that I could hopefully keep.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex's parents had left to head back to… whatever they did – hunt, retired living. Truly, I didn't know what they did. That was definitely something to ask Alex later.

"Da," Mary asked from my lap. "Da happy?"

I nodded. "Da happy. Mary happy?"

Mary gave me a toothy grin. "Happy."

I smiled at her before giving her tummy raspberries. "Da! Da!"

"Dad," Tommy said as he came in the room with Alex trailing behind, holding Taylor. "That's not fair."

"Why not, bud," I asked as Alex sat down next to me with Taylor.

"You're old. She's not."

"Huh," I said. "Look at that Mommy. Tommy thinks we're old."

"Not Mom," Tommy clarified. "Just Dad."

Alex and I shared a look. That one would make a good lawyer.

**Nine Months Later…**

Alex had been acting a little strange for the past three months.

And I wanted to know why.

So one day I woke up early to try and solve it. I crept downstairs and into her office.

While I waited for her computer to boot up, I shuffled through her papers.

Yeah, I know: bad husband – meddling in your wife's affairs. But if you thought something might be wrong, you'd do the same thing.

"Baby," a sleep filled voice asked from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I turned to find a half asleep Alex. "Uh- Looking for a receipt," I lied.

"Sam, are you going through my stuff?"

"Enter password," the computer chimed. That settled it. I was meddling.

"I thought you were better than that," she practically shouted.

"Alex," I shushed. "The kids – they might hear."

She gave me a look of pure evil before pushing me out of her office and locking herself in there.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o (Current time. Read below for 'Nine Months Later'.)**

Sam kissed my neck again. "Sam," I whispered. He continued his assault.

Tommy was staying overnight at a friend's house, Mary had a party until six (it was four right now), and Taylor was taking a catnap.

So Sam had a notion. And he picked me up, dropping me on the bed before joining me there, ready to start his notion.

"What's all this for," I asked. He was really excited – and not just about what we were going to do.

He pulled away, gleefully. "The law firm hired me."

"Oh my gosh," I said and brought him closer for a hug. "That's great!"

"You're telling me," he said, hugging me back. "Now if that doesn't deserve-"

I kissed him, answering his question.

**Nine Months Later…**

Yeah, I was pregnant. Again. Three months to be exact.

And I hadn't told Sam. Just because he was busy at the firm with three murder cases and a graffiti one that came in yesterday.

But he still should have kept his nose out of my stuff – even if I was acting strange… err… pregnant.

And he should've picked up on the clues. I mean seriously: if your wife's in the bathroom every morning for roughly an hour, what do you think she's doing in there? Taking a shower with the neighbor?

"Alex," he hissed from the other side of the door. "We need to talk, now."

"No, Sam. Go away," I told him. I walked back over to my desk, entered the computer's password, and checked today's schedule – Tommy had drum practice, Sam had that meeting for the DeLore's murder case, doctor appointment for the baby, Jess was coming for dinner, and my mom's birthday.

"Alex," I heard again. "Please."

"Sam," I said in the same tone. "No." I heard him stomp off.

I waited a few minutes before opening the door a crack. Nope, no one. I opened the full way and walked out into the hallway. I almost successfully rounded the corner when Sam cornered me.

He had one arm on either side and was rather close. All that to make me stay in place.

"Alex," he said in the no-room-for-argument tone. "Tell me, _now_."

"Why," I resisted.

"Because I'm your husband and I need to know when something's wrong, otherwise, I can't help. Now, please. Just tell me."

Tears were threatening to come down. "I- I… I'm…" I couldn't form the words. And then the tears spilled.

Sam backed away a little and let me fall into his chest. He put one hand on my back and let the other stroke my hair. With his head resting on mine, he asked, "What happened?"

"I'm three months pregnant!" And I sobbed some more.

"Shhh… it's okay. Why wouldn't I be happy? Why didn't you tell me," he asked me.

"Sam, that's four kids. A little more than the normal. And you're so busy… we're so busy... I just never found time…"

"Alex," he said in a scolding tone. "You know you could find time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so busy… I just… I didn't want to bother you."

He tightened his grip. "Family comes first, Alex. Family comes first, always."

I stopped crying and smiled. "I know… I just wasn't thinking…I don't know what I was doing."

"It's alright," he said. "I was worried. I knew something was up, just not what."

"Now you know," I smiled and pulled away from his chest.

"Now I know," he repeated with a smile.

"Momma cry," Mary asked from the floor. "Why sad?"

"Mommy's not sad," I said as I knelt down to her level. We hadn't even noticed her come in. "Mommy's very happy."

"Why are you happy," Tommy asked when he came in with Taylor crawling behind him.

"How'd she get out," Sam asked Tommy referring to the nine-month-old.

Tommy looked at his feet. "I kind of helped her."

"Tommy," Sam scolded gently. "You know better."

"Sorry," he said before looking at me. "Why are we happy?"

"Come here, guys," I said and sat on the floor. Sam joined me and put me in-between his legs.

Taylor climbed up next to her daddy while Mary sat on my lap and Tommy sat next to us. In the middle of the hallway.

"Why happy," Mary asked me.

"Because Mommy's having another baby," Sam explained. "There's going to be another baby."

Mary wrinkled her nose, "Like Lor? Icky?"

"Yup, Mary," Tommy clarified. "Smelly poops."

I closed my eyes and shook my head at the kids while Sam planted a kiss on my head.

We had one heck of a family.

* * *

Now go read the next story:) And enjoy!

Thank you guys so much for reading this story!!!

Like I said before, go read The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation!


End file.
